Jake and Nessie and everyone else in between
by skhamslover
Summary: A story of a werewolf and a half vampire in love. There lives told in this story. The hard times that they face, the good times that they love, READ ALL ABOUT IT. okay, so the summary is lame, but the story shall not disappoint :
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey people. ummm...i havent done this before, so i dont relly know how this works, but heres my very first fanfic. tell me if its good, bad, sucks shit, or if its not worth posting the rest of it....so yeah....enjoy...hopefully

:)

here u go

Nessie POV

"You…you went out with my mum?" my voice was low and menacing. What the hell?! My boyfriend went out with my mother? That is just sick. I shuddered. The pure…sordidness of it was just unthinkable.

Jacob sighed.

"We didn't technically go out," he started. But I cut him off. "You loved my mother…you kissed my mother…you….ughgh," I shuddered again.

"Listen, honey," Jacob said reaching out for my hand, but I shrugged away from him. I was not touching this….this….mofo…literally.

But Jake was incorrigible, and before I knew it, his warm soft lips were at mine. My guard faltered and I felt my own lips moving with his. His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I felt him smiling, but I pulled away.

Ewww. I had just kissed pair of lips that had once been planted on my mother's.

"Nessie, listen to me, please," Jacob begged. I narrowed my eyes at him, nearly squinting. Why should I listen to him, filthy motherfucker. But I didn't say anything out loud.

I crossed my arms across my chest, tilted on my hip and cocked an eyebrow, neither refusing to listen nor telling him to continue.

"Renesmee, you are the reason I loved her."

I snorted. That was so ridiculous, I could have sworn he just made it up on the spot if I hadn't known he would never lie to me. I raised my eyebrow even higher, testing him to go on with this COCK and bull story.

"Renesmee, you were always in her. if you had never been born, I would have lived my life without an imprint. I couldn't help but love her. I was connected to your mom, because she was connected to you. Does that make any sense?" His eyebrows scrunched 2gether, frowning, confused himself with what he had just said. It was so adorable I nearly got over my anger at him. Nearly. I still didn't want to date a guy that had dated my own MOTHER.

"Ok, one thing. How, the hell was I IN mom? If you loved her for like more than two years, and I was like an egg inside her," god this was gonna get gross, "wouldn't I have only been in her system like a month before she got it goin' with dad?"

Jake smirked at this; I was just totally freaked out I had even uttered those words.

"Look, I don't know. The others, the elders, think that if Bella hadnt been with Edward, if she hadnt been pining after him, after he left, she would have been the perfect imprint for me. but as it was, she wasn't, I don't know, I guess she wasn't _ready_ to be with me…or something. So I got you instead."

I stared at him like he'd grown a penis out of his ear. What the HELL?

"So what? You couldn't have mum, so you go for me?!" What kind of sick person was he?

Jacob started, surprised. He had to have seen this coming. Apparently not.

After the look of surprise crossed his face, one of hurt and disappointment took over.

"Ness, I know that's what it seems like, but I thought you'd get it. We, werewolves I mean, imprint for a reason. Its so we can find a soulmate, someone we can live with for the rest of our lives. We are bound to them, even if they don't want us, we have to live with them. We cant live otherwise. Ever since you were born, I was there for you. At first, I guess I was like a brother. Then we became friends, best buds. Then finally, you accepted me as your boyfriend. I've wanted you to love me like that for so long…and then you finally did. If you're gonna break it off, just coz you can't see the picture properly, fine. But, I would've expected you to get it."

He looked at me expectantly.

Shit. Ummm...

"I am so. So. So. Sorry. I didn't mean…" I mumbled. What had I done? Jake raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. I couldn't explain it so I reached up touched his cheek.

Through my gift, I showed him that I _did _get it. I _did_ understand. I wanted to be his soulmate. Forever. I wanted him to be my boyfriend, and one day, my husband. That I couldn't live without him. That I was angry at first, not angry but completely confused, when he first told me that he had loved my mother. But I really did get it. and I was sorry for overreacting. I told him that I knew he had a life before I was born.

He smiled at the last part, that wonderful, wonerful, beautiful smile that told me so much and meant even more, and whispered, "not much of one."

"Ummm…yea, I just have one more question," I said, as a question that I knew I had to know the answer to popped into my head.

"Yeeees?" he said stretching out the word, a smile playing at his lips. At least the happy Jake that I loved so much was back.

I took a deep breath. Here goes my dignity.

"Are you…are you like…have you….," god why is this so embarrassing? "are you… ...areyouavirgin?" I shot out quickly.

Jacob looked like I was the freakiest thing he had ever seen. His eyes were wide, and I think his mouth was only closed because his muscles had forgotten how to function. I could see his cheeks colouring. Oh my god! Even his neck was red. What had I just done to this poor poor boy? And of course, courtesy of being related to Bella, my cheeks were turning bright crimson as well. I cant believe I had just asked that.

Jake seemed to snap out of it and he bent his head down, looking at his abnormally large feet. He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he did when he was nervous. "Um…yea um," he mumbled, "yea…yea I… am."

I looked at him. Wow. I had been bracing myself to find out something even more disturbing than finding out that my boy friend had pashed my mom, but…hey! Im not complaining.

All of a sudden I heard a burst of laughter from downstairs. Oh. My. God. Emmet. He had heard _everything_. I am going to die of embarrassment.

I looked at Jacob, mortified, and to my surprise, he was smirking again. Here I was, embarrassed out of my mind, and he was smirking his gorgeous head off.

"You find this funny?" I hissed at him, glowering.

"Well, no, not really, coz I'm gonna get bagged the hell out of me for being a twenty-five year old virgin…." He trailed of, chuckling.

More laughter from downstairs.

"Awww…come on, it's not that bad. Emmet's understanding…." He said, not very convincingly.

A loud bellow erupted from downstairs.

"Shut. Up. Jacob," I hissed furiously, trying to keep the volume to a bare minimum.

He grinned. "So, do I still get to be your boyfriend, despite the fact that I've seen parts of your mum even you haven't?"

My mouth fell open, and my eyes grew wide. He said what?!

"Joking, Ness. Im only joking. That parts up to your dad," he chuckled. This one has a great mouth on him does he not?

"Yes. You are. You are my boyfriend. Sorry I overreacted," I added, flashing him a sheepish smile. "And keep you little dirty remarks to yourself."

He just grinned. Grinned that stupid, breathtakingly awesome grin of his.

"Your what? Ten? You're old enough for this kind of stuff. Meh," he said dismissively, smirking again.

Yep that's me, ten years old chronologically, sixteen years old physically, and who knows how old mentally? I outsmarted Jake about eight years ago. I remembered the look on his face when he realised he had been outwitted be a two year old. Classic memories.

He reached out for me, and I let his arms snake around my waist, and I slung my own around his shoulders. My head was level with his chest; such a pity his shirt was on or I would have been setting my eyes on a glorious sight, but dad made Jake promise he'd be fully clothed when he was alone with me. Of course, that rule had been breached many a time, but no one knew about that. I enjoyed a private chuckle at that.

"What's so funny?" Jake breathed. Oh, god, does he have to speak like that?

"Umm...nothing," I said. If I told him, his shirt would definitely come off, and things were already embarrassing enough as it is with Emmet downstairs.

"Okay, don't tell me. I get more time to do this," he said, grinning down at me, eyeing my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

hmm...so im gonna continue this until i run out of ideas. hope u ppl like it :) speaking of which...TELL ME IF U DO! or dont as the case may be. leave a review pleease.

o yea. i dnt really know american terms and stuff, so things like school and everything are in aus style.

here ya go.

When Jake and I finally abandoned our alone time to go downstairs, Emmet and Jasper were waiting for us, wide, knowing grins spread across their pale faces. Faces I felt like knocking of their heads.

"Hmmmm…" began Emmet, this was gonna get bad, "good thing you two finished with you lil' session up there; I hear Bella and Edward coming." He grinned.

Jake put a reassuring hand at my back. Emmet's grin grew impossibly wider, and Jasper let out a small chuckle. I groaned. Jasper had just crossed over to the dark side; betrayer.

But true, I could here dad's new merc pulling into our drive way.

"Listen, Ness," Jacob started. I turned around to face him. "I'm gonna get out of here. Sam and me are gonna meet up later this afternoon, so I need to run over some stuff with the guys and Leah. I'll be gone the rest of today, but I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. Is that gonna be okay with you?"

Noooooo! I reached up and held my palm against his cheek. Through my special little gift, I showed him that it most definitely not okay with me. But, if he had to go, tomorrow morning it will have to be then. I added in a frown to show my reluctance.

He reached in for a goodbye hug, holding me not as tightly as I would have liked, but polite enough considering our audience.

Polite it may have been, but that didn't stop Emmet from clearing his throat and saying, "Why don't you two go back upstairs for a proper goodbye?"

I wisely ignored him. Ever since he discovered me and Jacob had become official, he had given me, Jacob, dad, and mum dirt for it. mum and dad because apparently it was unhealthy for a ten year old to go out with a twenty-five year old. I mean come on. We were both techniquely sixteen. Ughgh. Once he'd brought that one up, Dad had become reluctant again, and mum had to work three days and a half to persuade him it was legal.

Mum and Dad came into the living room. Damn. I hope they hadn't caught Emmet's last comment. If they had, I would personally tear up Emmet and let Jacob munch him up.

Me and Jacob were pretty brilliant at hiding certain thoughts from Dad. Thing is, daddy always knew we were hiding something from him, but at least he didn't know what we were hiding. We always thought of the one day at the beach when t had just been mum, dad, Jake and me. it had been one of he greatest days in my existence. It meant as much to Jake, so we both decided to think of that day when we wanted to shield our thoughts from the mind-reader.

"Hey Mom, dad," I greeted.

"Hey sweetie," mum said, coming to my side to give me a one armed hug.

Dad nodded. Yep, he sure as hell had heard Emmet. I shot a death glare at the vampire in question, and at least he had the sense to look sheepish.

"Um…Edward, Bella," Jacob began awkwardly, clearly sensing what was going on, "I'll be gone for the rest of day. I was…err, hoping that that would be alright."

I knew we were both thinking the both thing. It would be more than alright if he were gone.

Dad raised an eyebrow at me, and I swear I could spot a smile playing at his lips. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Yeah, that's fine, Jake," mum said.

"Well, I'm outta here then! Bye!" with that he left the living room.

Not trusting anyone in this room to mention anything about my love life, I quickly opened up a new topic.

"So, how were Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil?" I said, a little apprehensively. I will never get to meet my mother's other grandparents. They don't know about me. they _do _know about mum, and also dad, but that's about all they can handle. They don't have any answers concerning our world either. Grandpa Charlie, on the other hand, he's worked a lot of stuff out. he knows about me, the little hybrid. He knows the basics about vampires, though he doesn't know that's exactly what we are. He knows about Jake. I don't think he knows we don't sleep, well the others anyway. My human side always yearns for bedtime.

"There great. Phil's thinking about retiring actually," said mum.

"Nice," Jasper commented. I used to call my family uncle and aunt, like uncle jasper and uncle emmet, but soon, they just became my friends, and it sounded weird that I was calling them that when I was the same age. And also, emmet soon lost the right to that title anyway.

"Well, I'm off. I have homework to complete," I said. Mum would never share her homework with me. she was apparently teaching me a lesson after she caught me one time sneaking answers out of her book.

I hate school. It was soooo boring learning or pretending to learn things over and over again. But, ever since we moved to Derriby, I've been an active student of Derriby High School. I was in Year 10, along with Mum. Alice and Edward were in Year 11. Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie were in Year 12. Jake and the other werewolves in his pack looked old enough to not go to school.

Like my previous homes, forks and then later Halsworth, this place consisted of continuous rain and clouds.

I climbed up the stairs to my room. I could smell Jacob's woodsy scent lingering…on my bed. Unlike everyone else in the house, I didn't find Jake's scent disgusting or pungent. I liked it. it reminded me of home. Not home home. But someplace I can claim and call my own and feel safe in. in many ways, it was like Jacob himself.

I pulled of my bed sheets and covers and waved them in the air for a while, trying to get the scent of them in case mum, or dad, or even worse, Emmet came in. then I fixed them up again on the bed a rolled around a bit on them, trying to mask it with my scent.

Living with Jake and the rest of his pack, Seth, Leah and Embry, for nearly eight years, my vampire family had gotten used to their scent.

When we had to move forks, because it would become suspicious if grandpa carlisle hadn't grown any older for nearly four years, I had not wanted to leave. No one had in fact, well maybe just Rosalie, because we had all formed some kind of bond with Jacob and the rest of the wolves. So, after thousands of thousands of meeting with Sam's pack and the elders, Jacob and his pack had been relieved of their duties of protecting La Push. Instead, they were to travel with us, the Cullen family, protect us, and as many humans that they crossed paths with. They had been living with us ever since. Quil had initially been part of Jacob's pack, but he couldn't leave his little Claire, so he had been reinitiated into Sam's pack again.

So now, our family consisted of Embry, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Emmet, Rosalie, Japser, Alice, Granpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Mum, Dad, and me. Because we would never all fit into the same house, the wolves had a separate house, in town, with the woods as their backyard. Our house was a couple of kilometers away, off the main road and hidden by a tangle of trees. Apparently, the Cullens had built this house themselves, ninety years ago, just after dad had become a vampire, and we'd moved here last year after making sure no record of any Cullen family could be found in this small town of Derriby.

yea this chap was mainly to set the story back after stephanie meyer made soooo many mistakes in breaking dawn. had to cover up all those fat holes in the plot. did the best i cld. please leave a review. i wanna noe wat u think.

bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter. sorry for the wait.

please review. i wonna noe what u ppl think

:)

I was lying in bed, listening to Maroon 5, when I heard mum knocking on my door.

"yeah mum. Come in."

She stepped in and at once twitched her nose. Jacob's scent must still be here. Good thing it's still not on my bed.

"Nessie," mum said, covering the distance between the door and my bed in half a second and sitting down next to me, "how are things? I missed talking to you all day."

"Ummm…Good, as usual. I think I finished most of that god damn essay, and my chem partner rang and told me she had finished our project off. So…good." I finished of with a smile. Please don't ask about Jacob, please don't ask about Jacob. Please.

"That's exactly what we wanted to ask about renesmee," dad's voice came in thru the door. Thanks for the head privacy, Edward.

I sat, frozen, in silence, waiting for it. mum, shifted. Dad stood up in front of me.

"So, you two seemed exceedingly awkward when your father and I came in, this afternoon," mum began, raising her eyebrows, looking for an answer.

Wait, what? They were asking about why we looked awkward? Had I missed something?

"I also heard from Emmet and Jasper that he told you about Bella," dad said, looking at her. With prior knowledge from stories of the past, if mum were human, she would have blushed.

"Um…yea, he did," I said, still confused.

"Are you two still going out?" mum said, hurriedly.

"What?! Ahhhh….yeah. Of corse we are! What kind of question is that?" I exclaimed. Where the hell was this going?

Mum shot a confused glance at dad. Dad shrugged.

"well, why did you two look so awkward downstairs then? He didn't really say anything to you before going either. Usually Jake leaves with something like, I love you nessie, as long as the sun shall shine and the moon shall wane." Dad smirked. Bella slapped him.

I blushed. And then I realised what was going through their heads, and started laughing. They thought that I had taken the news about Jake going out with Bella badly…

Mum and Dad shared a puzzled glance and waited for me to explain.

"Yeah, he told me, at first I was pretty angry, I mean who wouldn't be? I just found out my boyfriend had made out with my mother," grimace from dad, shudder from mum, "and then he told me what Sam and their elders think, and I thought that theory was pretty bull, but anyway, I realised it wasn't his fault. And yea…" I finished.

I could see the understanding on their faces, then mum asked, "But, why did you two look pretty shifty downstairs then?"

I blushed. "Umm…Emmet…" I began, trying to find non-innuendo phrases to explain the situation. But it seemed my parents didn't need an explanation; Emmet's name must have been explanation enough for them.

"Well, then, as long as everything's okay….goodnight, then, Renesmee, I love you," mum said, and left.

"Mmmm…," dad said. Oh, no, what was he going to say. He chuckled. "I'm not going to say anything, Nessie, apart from it's time to sleep so you can out your music away. And also, please remember about that promise I made your boyfriend make…okay?"

I blushed. I nodded, not meeting his eyes. I thought of that day at the beach, to hide the thoughts that were invading my mind: a very bad mistake.

"Oh…I see, then. I'll just have to take this up with Jacob then. Goodnight, darling. Sleep well. I love you." With that he left, closing the door and switching off the light, leaving the room in darkness.

I couldn't see in the dark as well as real vampires could, but I could see some. This was going to be a long night. I knew I wouldn't sleep well, with dad's final words plaguing my mind.

that;s it

leave a review please

make me happy

:)


	4. Chapter 4

4th chap. here you go

leave a review and make me happy

:)

I was munching on an apple, for breakfast. Fruits were about the only thing that I found appetising. And ski bars. Vanilla and strawberry. Yummy.

I was nearly down to the core, when Jake came sauntering in. "Good morning, all!" he called out. He was responded to by a, "Morning, dog, go fetch the paper." He took it well, and entered the kitchen where Mum and I sat together, reading the paper.

He was soon followed by Seth, eating a banana.

"Morning, Bella, morning nessie" seth said, nodding to mum, who nodded back, and then he and Jacob sat down at the kitchen table next to me and mum.

Jake kissed my hair. I smiled brightly at the sight of him. I'd missed him. He smiled back, but it seemed a bit distant. I wondered what was up.

"How's Sam? And Charlie? He called last night, said that you'd gone by. " mum asked. She went on, before anyone could answer, "Oh, and what about Jared and Paul, and Quil and Colin and Brady? And what about Billy and Rachel and Emily and her two little kids? And Claire and Kim and Michelle?" she frowned, probably trying to remember everyone else at the rez.

"You forgot the hairdresser, Bella. But um…yeah, they're all pretty good. Rachel's complaining about Billy, as usual.

"Umm…" Jake went on, "Samuel and Logan are fine, Sam was teaching them karate last I heard. Emily's taken cake making part time. She was all for sending you guys a cake but then remembered you didn't eat," he said, laughing.

"Kim's huge, and that little Michelle keeps poking her. The guys are great. Colin imprinted, some chick called Leonella. She seems nice enough, she's with the Makah reservation, though, so she's moving to La Push next week." Seth finished of the rest of the report.

"Yeah…and…err…there's something we have to tell you guys," Jake added, looking uneasy.

Uh oh.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. The werewolves were all standing up, Leah, Seth and Embry in a corner looking worried. Jake stood in the centre in front of the large flat screen. The rest of vampires were scattered around the room, some sitting, others standing,

"Well, yesterday, we followed through the Derriby woods into La Push and met up with Sam's pack. He called me yesterday morning, saying he wanted to talk to us about something or other. err…turns out, what he wanted to say was that they've caught a some vamp scents on the reserve. They wanted us to check it out, incase we were familiar with any of them, seeing as we associte more with you guys and all."

"And were they familiar?" enquired Grandpa carlisle.

"No," was Jake's blunt answer.

"there were about three, maybe more," added Embry, "and we didn't recognise any of them. Sam said they appeared a couple of days ago, they found it on one of their late patrols."

"Where is it?" asked daddy.

"Err…tad bit to the north of where the second battle took place," answered Jacob.

The second battle was when Victoria and her army came to find mum. The first was when James tried to kill mum, and the third was the one with the Volturi. I was only there for the third battle, but I'd herd all the storied from Emmet and Jacob. Emmet, because he loved to tell a good story, and Jake, because he couldn't resist from answering to me. haha, love the power.

"Hmmm…so what are you going to do?" Edward asked.

Well," Jake began, looking uneasy again, "you guys all know that we're relieved of our duties or whatever, to protect La Push, right? Umm…well, Sam thinks there's something serious going on. Five disappearances have already been reported. Not in Forks," he hurriedly added, as mum began to interrupt, "but, well, even though we move along with you guys, there might….we can't….its hard to…the thing is….we have to go back to La Push," he ended in a rush.

"Disappearances? So they haven't found the bodies?" Carlisle asked.

"Shit." The whole room's attention was drawn to Edward. Dad never swears, well very rarely. Says he's setting a good example for me. So when he just said swore….boy, were we surprised.

His face was frozen, and his hand reached up to massage between his eyes. Something he did when he was frustrated or didn't know what to do. fear raced through my body. What the hell was going on?

"What's going on?" Alice asked, anxiously, voicing my question. Normally, she would know what was going on to a T, but because it concerned the wolves, she had no clue of the future, and she was uncomfortable. It was like how I felt when I knew I couldn't touch anyone to show them anything. and I bet how dad felt when he first found out he couldn't read mum's mind.

"Well, when we got there, to La Push I mean," Jacob began explaining, "Sam showed us three scents, and like embry said, they weren't familiar. After we discussed everything and had the usual chat, we went back, to you know, further investigate, if you will. Well we took a run around the area, and on a whim, Leah went out further, along the trees to Seattle. And she ran into the same three scents. There weren't any trails, they just appeared out of no where, so we weren't able trace them. You lot are good at that kind of thing right? Covering up your own scents? Well anyway, there were the three scents from La Push, but there were three more. It might be coincidence, but, we think the three new ones could've been new borns."

Silence.

"What the fuck?" Emmet exclaimed.

Esme hissed at him, still thinking about protocol at a time like this.

Jake sighed. Poor boy. He had probably been thinking about it the whole trip home, and now he had to retell it all over again.

"Look, it's just a theory okay. But all the same, it fits. One of the three we found first could've been like the creator or whatever. It was five disappearances reported, not deaths. We cant tell the differences between newborns and….not newborns? Whatever. You guys all reek however old you are."

His joke was left unacknowledged.

"Why?" mum asked, nearly whispering.

"We don't know. Remember it's just a theory."

"But it's probably correct," Dad's normally perfectly smooth voice was quavering.

"What-Edward…why are you so worried?" Jasper spoke, for the first time this morning.

"Lots of reasons. Firstly, we have no idea what these vampires are doing. It doesn't look as if though they're just passing through does it? Are they building up an army? Are they turning random humans into immortals? Are they under the order of someone? The Volturi perhaps? WHO are they? How many of them are there now? Where are they going? Coz it doesn't look like they're very stationary, from Jacob's description." He shot the questions so fast, even I had trouble keeping out. I doubt the wolves even heard.

"Secondly, we don't know how long Jacob and his pack are going to be needed there. And if they are needed, we a re most definitely going back to Forks, to offer our services-"

"Most definitely," Carlisle inputted, while Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"And that means we're going to have to stay hidden, because the people of forks cant know we're back again. But by the looks of it, these vampires are moving, pretty fast. Even if it doesn't become the wolves responsibility anymore, we are going to have to take a look into things."

sorry for all the dialogue

gotta stop that

leave a review please


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter in which ness gets angry

leave a review..please??

"I am NOT staying behind. No way! You can't make me!" I glared furiously at my dad.

We were in my bedroom. I had left the 'meeting' which had continued well into the afternoon and night, after I had become tired. They were all planning, speculating, contemplating, discussing, and everything.

For some reason I didn't feel too concerned about anything. everyone else was obviously worried, and I was scared because nothing much worries vampires and werewolves, but it wasn't a really scared, as in I'm shitting my pants, scared.

That was until dad came up with mum to say goodnight, and deliver some news. They were all taking a visit to La Push. Without me.

"Renesmee. You are staying, and that is final. It is too dangerous for you to come with us," dad said, sending me an equally furious stare.

"Dangerous my ass! Ten werewolves, eight vampires. Yeah, I sooo won't be protected," I said. Hopefully the sarcasm coated words would penetrate through my father's thick head.

"It is out of the question, Renesmee. We don't know who or what these vampires are. We don't know why they're here. They could be under the command of the Volturi, and you being within a continent of the Volturi is dangerous, no matter how many people are protecting you," dad said, finality ringing in his voice.

I lay silent. It was so unfair. They were all, ALL, going. Well, Esme and Embry were staying. But dad, and mum, and Jake, and everyone else was going.

"but you're going to be gone for so long," I couldn't help the whinging tone that took over my voice.

"We don't know how long, nessie," my mother's soft voice was soothing, after an hour of dad's growling, angry persuading. "but it could be only a short time if we figure it out." she added a smile for my benefit.

I scowled at her.

"So, you're staying then? Without anymore struggle?" dad asked.

I didn't say anything. he hadnt won this fight yet, but I couldn't thin of anything to back me up, so I chose the silent option.

He laughed. The nerve of some people.

"Well goodnight, then, darling. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams." With that he kissed me forehead and walked out of the door.

Mum waited until I got into bed, then said goodnight and turned off the light.

I lay in bed. I felt like crying. My family was abandoning me. why couldn't I go with them? They weren't even sure if it was the Volturi. If they're going to just check on things, how can there be any danger. I sighed in frustration.

"There's a happy sound," a deep voice whispered, while warm hand stroked my cheek.

"Jake!" I shrieked. Well, shriek whispered.

"I didn't even hear you come in," I said.

"I tried to be quiet, I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping."

I reached over and switched on the lamp. I turned my head so I could see Jake, and gasped.

He was so…so beautiful. The light from the lamp cast shadows against his face, and the glow illuminated his eyes. He had adopted a confused smile at my sudden reaction.

"What?" he asked. Looking down at himself, self consciously.

I was still gazing up at him in awe. His lips looked so luscious when they moved, parting to form the words.

"Ness!" his voice was sharp, though worry coated the syllables.

"Yeeaah?" I said dreamily. When I realised what I sounded like, I snapped out of it, and cleared my throat. "Yeah? Umm…yeah?"

"You…ahhh…don't worry. What's wrong? You sighed the most depressing sigh when I came in."

Depressing sigh, huh? That just about sums up my situation.

"they're not letting me come. I have to stay with esme and embry. Its so not fair. I'm not gonna get attacked."

Jake sighed at this too.

"I know, honey. But you cant say you're not gonna be attacked. We don't know yet, who they are, or what their intentions are. But believe me, it sucks that I'm not gonna see you for a while," he said, his eyes far away and I wondered what he was thinking.

"A while. That sounds so long. I missed you so much yesterday, and that was only a day. I was so happy to see you again this morning, but you seemed really distant. I guess this is why, huh?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting down on the side of my bed. I couldn't help but notice how his mucsles tightned and tensed beneath his shirt as he sat down.

He reached over and stroked my hair, letting his hand fall down to the crook of my neck. The warmth from his touch was calm and soothing and my hand reflexively reached up to cover his.

"We've never been apart for more than a day, did you know that?" I said.

"Yeah, and every time, I've missed you like hell," he smiled, a sad, soft smile, and I felt like crying.

"Don't cry, babe," he said, looking alarmed.

I was surprised at first; how did he know…Then I realised that my hand was on his, and my gift must have shown him how I was feeling.

"Isn't there a way? I mean, its not only you I'll miss. I want to be with momma and dady as well," I said, ashamed I had nearly forgotten them.

"I don't know. You can't go, that's out of the question," and for a second, Jake reminded me of dad, "I can't let anything happen to you. I have to go, I'm obliged and your parents want to go too, to help. I guess, in a way they feel obliged too."

His last statement perked me up, and again he must have felt my interest through my hand on his, so he hastened to explain.

"They way your vampires sees it, we've helped them so much when it comes to fighting battles and stuff, so they've gotten it into their heads that now its their turn to help us out."

"Oh," I said, lack of nothing better to say.

"Do you want to sleep now?" Jake asked quietly.

I shook my head, tightening my grip on his hand.

He laughed softly, and much to my disappointment, pulled his hand away. "Too bad, honey. Go to sleep. Most likely they're gonna be planning again tomorrow. We want to leave as soon as possible."

More happy new.

"hey, leaving sooner, means we'll be back sooner," he said, trying and failing to perk me up.

"Thanks, Jake, but I'm not as naïve as I once was," I said.

He laughed. "'Night, ness, honey. Love you."

"love you too, Jakey. Goodnight."

hope u enjoyed it

:)

byes


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, and by the time I'd washed, showered and got dressed, everyone, including all of Jake's pack, was downstairs.

I was greeted by a loud chorus of, "Morning, Ness!" I smiled sleepily, in response. I spotted Jake amidst Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Leah, sitting on the coffee table, with a large map spread across his lap. He blew me a kiss when he saw me, and then continued in with whatever he was doing. Probably trying to find out where the mystery vampires were heading.

I reached up for the cupboard, to find a skii bar, but Embry came in behind me and stopped me.

"Uh uh, Nessie. We're going hunting today."

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise. I'd gone hunting at least twice this month already. As a rule, that was it till the next month.

"Well, as far as I know, we're—well, _they're_, all leaving tomorrow morning. And you're basically on house arrest until they come back, so you're hunting while you're still allowed out the house." He grinned brightly at me, as if it were the best news in the world. Or he could have been trying to lift the mood, that he had set me in.

"tomorrow—house arrest? What?" I was—I don't know what I was. I was angry, I was confused, what the hell was going on.

"Renesmee," I heard Edward's voice from behind me, and I whipped around.

"What—why are you leaving so soon and why am I on house arrest?!" I demanded.

"Do not yell at me, Renesmee, or none of your questions will be answered," dad said sternly.

_Sigh._

"Sorry," I murmured.

Edward nodded. "Well, as for your first 'demand', we are leaving tomorrow morning because we want to get on these unknown vampire's tails as soon as possible, we don't want them to slip out of our fingers. And I'm sorry but the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be back," he added, trying to be kind.

_Sorry, dad, but Jacob already tried that, and as I also reminded him, am I'm not a naïve child anymore._ I though coldly, so he could here it in my thoughts.

Edward laughed. "Sorry. And you are not on house arrest. We figured that since our estate is so big, you wouldn't need to go out of the house that often anyway."

"So am I allowed to go out of the house?" I asked, cautiously.

"Yes, of course."

"Am I allowed to go out of the estate?"

"Ahhh…no."

"But what about school?" I asked, clutching at the final falling straws.

"we'll make something up. You've got chicken pox or something," a ghost of a smile was playing at dad's lips.

"but why?" I whined.

It was so unfair. They were all already abandoning me, why make my life even more miserable? There was no point what so ever in me staying in the house for what could be the next couple of weeks or months.

"We…we just want to be cautious--"

"If you want to be cautious, take me with you, where I will be safer than anywhere else—"

I knew it was a vain hope but I had to try right?

"Nice try, darling, but no. we don't know where you will end up if you're let out of the house. I know Esme and embry will take good care of you, but I, and I speak on behalf of your mother and Jacob as well, we don't want to take any risks. This is the first time we're leaving you since the day you were born, and it's too much at sake to just go care free. I just need you to understand," I think he was trying to give me the puppy dog face. Jeez, what was the world coming to?

But he didn't need it, coz he had me at "I just need you to understand." What is it with people and making me feel guilty? First Jake pulls it, by saying "I would've expected you to understand," and now dad. It made me feel like I was the world's biggest spoilt sport.

I do understand, people…it's just I have a funny way of showing it, alright? I am so hopeless.

"Yeah, dad, I understand…kind of. It's just that its happening…I mean you guys are leaving tomorrow! How am I supposed to take that? You, mum, Jacob…all gone for who knows how long. And you're right, I've never been away from you for such a long period of time, and I'm gonna miss you, and I've been worried about me for all this time, when I really should have been concerned about what's going on," I said. I felt so ashamed.

"Ness, darling," Dad started to console me, but I stopped him.

"Yeah…nah…don't worry. Umm…im gonna go hunt with Embry now right?"

Dad nodded, and gave me a kiss on my forehead, then turned on his heel and went straight to the living room, where I could hear Rosalie having a heated argument with Jacob. Ha, what else is new?

"Let's go, vamp-human," embry said cheerfully, already heading for the door. I started following him, when Jake cam rushing up behind us.

"Wait up guys. Can I come with?"

I smiled brightly at him. He had just made my day. Embry shrugged a "why not?" and continued on his journey to the front door.

Yepp, that's it, for now. Ummm…lets see, as always, please leave a review. Thanks for those reviewed last time. Much appreciated.

And next time, you guys can find out how nessie likes to hunt. Should be interesting coz I haven't written much in the way of action before.

Byess.


	7. Chapter 7

hello people. i hope u all had a great christmas! time of great joy, ho ho ho. k ill stop now.

so consider these two chapters my present to u all :) lame i noe, so ima shuddup now :)

hope this story sounds alright, coz i havent written in this style b4, and also, jst to let u noe, im making this story as i go and im bound to run outta idrs sn, so any suggestions are welcome :)

here ya go

As we neared the woods that surrounded our house, Jake and embry disappeared behind a bunch of wiry bushes and I heard them stripping of they're clothes. And as always, whenever a wolf phased, I felt the air shift around me, and two large wolves appeared in front of me.

Jake's fur was shorter than usual, but probably only because he had cut his actual hair short. The colour was still the shiny copper russet, just like his skin. I don't know why he cut his hair though, I like it longer anyway, it used be fun to play with, then it used to be fun to plait, and then now it's soooo fun to stroke, and twist in my hands….

I hope Edward didn't hear that.

Jake came up to my side, and knelt down, then looked up expectantly at me. he had done this to me so many times, I knew exactly what to do.

I smiled at him, and swung my leg over his back, straddling him. Too bad he was in wolf form; it would have been a lot more enjoyable straddling the human Jacob…

"Giddy up!" I shouted, to which Jake and Embry let out rumbling laughs, and then they were galloping like the winds.

I'd forgotten how fun it was riding on Jacob. He ran so fast, like he was born to do it, which he probably was. And riding on him wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. It's like my body was meant to fit with his. Hmm…I like that idea.

The trees rushed past us, and I could actually feel the speed, unlike the rest of my vampire family. The trees and greenery actually blurred slightly and the feeling was so great; I would never get tired of the feeling of adrenaline.

We ran, well I rode, and they ran, for about fifteen minutes. When he stopped, I could immediately catch the scents of a couple of deer, **(I don't even know if deer live in aus, but Im not gonna make them hunt kangaroos ****)**

I hopped down from between his shoulder blades and landed lightly on the ground, my feet crunching the fallen leaves that lay scattered beneath the trees. I smelled the air around me, trying to trace the scent of blood.

To the west.

"Beat you there, puppies," I whispered, already starting of into a sprint.

I heard them pursuing me, the eight paws pounding the ground, but my focus was now directed to the four deer that I smelt.

Running was fun. Don't get me wrong, riding wolves was great, but running for myself, had a different kind of energy that I would never get tired off.

I felt for myself the ground beneath my feet. I felt for myself the trees moving out of my way. I felt for myself the movement of the air, how it moulded itself around me as I rushed through it.

And there it was. The scathing at the back of my throat as the scent of the blood I wanted became stronger. I could see the group of deer, grazing on the patch of yellowy green grass, immersed in their feeding.

They wouldn't know what hit them. They wouldn't know how they died, hell, they probably wouldn't have time to even experience their own death. It was sad, that I was the one taking away their life. I used to cry about it. but I guess now I've learnt that it is unavoidable. We kill to live, just like we live to kill.

I was walking now, silently. The poor defenceless senseless creatures. They couldn't even hear my footsteps and now I was only a couple of meters away.

The blood was my only focus, and I hated how it blinded me, but it was the only way.

I crept up to the largest one, no doubt the buck, and within a millisecond, my forearm had made contact with his neck, dislocating it, and it drew breath no more.

My presence now made clear to the other deer, they scattered.

I knelt down next to the poor beast, stroking it's neck, where the bone disgustingly stuck out. it's fur was soft.

I bent down, and I could feel venom pooling in my mouth, like saliva when confronted with an apple pie. It didn't sting, like I knew it did for real vampires. But it wasn't pleasant either, so I lunged, sinking my teeth into the soft skin of the buck.

I didn't like indulging in blood, so when I knew I'd had enough, I pulled away, wiping the blood that was threatening to drip from my lips on the sleeve of my white long sleeved t-shirt.

"Nice."

"Jake!" I nearly shreiked, spinning around on my heel.

"Hey," he had phased back into human form, and was now wearing a pair of black cargo shorts. He was leaning against a huge boulder, his hands shoved in his pockets.

We hadn't been alone for a while, okay we'd been alone last night, but it seemed along time ago.

I ran up to him, and hugged him around the waist. I couldn't reach up to his shoulders, being so short and all. Grr.

_Where's Embry?_ I asked through my hand pressed against his back.

"Ahhh…back there. We were both running after you, after you're little competitive remark, but then he's like, you go on Jake, I'll wait for you two here. He seemed a little upset. But I didn't want you to be alone for too long. Who knows what kind of dangerous animals live here?" he added jokingly at the end.

I smiled.

_How long were you watching me?_

"I phased back when I saw you enter this place, clearing or whatever—"

"I don't want you to leave Jake," I interrupted him. It was what I had been thinking about all this time, and I hadnt wanted to bring it up, but I just had to voice it.

"I'm sorry, honey, but there isnt anything I can do," he sounded so depressed.

"but what if there really is danger?" I asked, finally vocing what had been on my mind since last night.

"Ness, there _is _danger. That's why we're going to stop the danger," he said, speaking to me like a little child.

"But is there any danger to you?"

"We don't know yet. But who's gonna get past ten wolves and seven vampires?" it would have fooled anyone that knew Jake any less than me, but I'd known Jake for all my life, and I was his imprint, and I heard the doubt in his words, though I had to give him credit coz he hid it pretty well.

He sighed. _Damn. _I'd forgotten about my hand pressed at his back. He must;ve seen my thoughts.

I disentangled myself from our hug, just in case he say any other thoughts of mine that I didn't want him to.

"It's okay, Jacob. I know you'll take good care of yourself," I said, all the while thinking _but what if that's not enough?_

"Of course I will. For you," and it was when he said things like that, and looked at me with that much love burning in his eyes that made me melt, then and there.

I launched myself at him, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. His expression was priceless, his eyes, and mouth were wide open, and his eyebrows were venturing dangerously close to his hairline.

Then the shock wore off and was replaced by a gleeful smile. I giggled, he may have been twenty five, but he was still the sixteen year old boy his body was frozen in.

It was along time when we finally decided that Embry might be getting lonely.

Jacob FTW!!

cyas


	8. Chapter 8

Hel-lo people

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

Hope u guys had fun..

Thanks to all who reviewed. U guys made me so happy

Umm…so, this is the next chap, I don't exactly noe what im doing with this story, and im just making it up as I go, and I am bound to run out of ideas soon, so any ideas will be much appreciated..

Thanks.

When we got back to the house, the rest of the wolves had gone back to their own home. Esme and Bella had whipped up a dozen sandwiches for Jake and Embry. I was too stuffed with blood to be hungry for a while.

"Thanks Bells, Esmé," Jake mumbled, his mouth stuffed with tuna and lettuce and bread. Embry nodded his thanks, aware that if he opened his mouth the food would fall out.

Mum and esme, left; more planning. Obviously. I stayed to watch the two werewolves eat. Well, my focus was drawn to one of them in particular, how his jaw stretched, and the tendons in his neck popped out and—

"Arrghghg!!!!"

My neck cracked as I, stunned out of my reverie, turned at lightning speed to face the source of the commotion.

_Alice._

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, in shock. Nothing rarely ever reduced Alice to letting out any unladylike groans.

"I cannot SEE ANYTHING! and it is driving me insane! Arrghghgh!" She was far past the point of seething. She looked like she was ready to kill.

"Kaaam hown, Alsh," Jacob's voice was muffled, I'm surprised it made it thru the two sandwiches he had just stuffed in his mouth.

Alice gave him the biggest bitch look, even Embry looked like he was going to take a step back. But not Jake. Nothing scares my big man. And sometimes, that's a problem.

"_Calm down?!_ Since when do you get off telling me to calm down, flea bag. And how dare you? We're leaving tomorrow morning on the hunt of the bloody Volturi, we have to ensure—"

"WHAT!!??" Did she say _Volturi?_ No, what the hell is going on here?

"Shit," Alice's voice had become as small as a mouse's.

"Fucking damn it all to hell," Jake's swearing was rare and far between, but he sure knew how to when the time came.

"_VOLTURI??!!" _I screeched.

"WHO TOLD HER??" Dad's bellow echoed around the kitchen. He came storming in, and I swear I could see the metaphorical grey clouds and thunder around his head of bronze.

"We _agreed_ that she was not to be told, Jacob Black! I do not care whatever bullshit that binds you to telling her what she wants to know, she was NOT to know," vampires generally don't need to breathe, but my dad was now practically panting.

Jake stuttered. "I-I didn't—" Was he actually scared for once?

"DAD! I WAS NOT TO _KNOW???!!!" _I cant believe they kept it from me. they were running into the arms of the Volturi. For no absolute reason, and they think I didn't have a right to know if every single member of my family except for two was committing suicide then and there.

And then…

I suddenly felt calm, and at once turned to Jasper to find that his eyebrows were squashed together in concentration. Sigh. At lease I wouldn't be yelling for a while.

"You kept away from me, the most vital piece of information that I had a right to know and that I deseve to know."

Silence.

"You are going to DIE!" I screamed hysterically. They were. They were just going to hand themselves over to the Volturi. Why couldn't they just let the damn Volturi be, and go into hiding or something?

"We are NOT going to die, honey," mom said, and now that I looked around, the whole of the family was crammed into the kitchen now.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, let's just randomly go strolling up to a group of six, now possibly more—I wouldn't know coz you havent exactly kept me informed—death slash power crazed vampires and just hang our hopes on the lucky stars to get out alive. Let's forget that we have a daughter back at home that loves you very much. Let's forget we have a neice. Oh, and while we're at it," it turned on Jacob, much to his surprise, "why don't we forget that we have a girlfriend, soulmate, that would die if _you_ died," I ended my rant, by turning slowly around the room, sending every single person a death glare, daring them to speak.

Jacob was the first to.

"Renesmee, I wouldn't, and I havent for a second forgotten that I am leaving you behind," his voice was heavy with love, but I was far past understanding and wasn't ready to fall for his love games.

"You don't know how much it pains _me _to go without you for day, let alone abandon you to go fight these leeches. But it is my duty to fight them. i have to fight for you. We're leaving tomorrow and I don't want to that with you feeling miserable and lied to and knowing I've kept something away from you that I had no right to, and don't disagree with me Edward," he added, when he saw dad trying to interupt, "I know even you can understand that everyone has a right to know if a army of bloodlust vampires was after you."

_Army?_

"THAT IS _IT! _Jacob, please, tell me every darn fucking thing, or I swear I will kill you all—and now is not the time to crack stupid jokes, Emmet," I added as I saw emmet's fat mouth opening to insert his ever-existing unwanted input.

"Jacob…." Edward growled.

"No, dad. Just drop it. I have every right to know, and Jacob knows that. I'm not the little girl that you could hide things away from anymore. I _need_ to know these things."

Edward's eyes squinted as if searching for an argument to shout back at me, but I guess he couldn't find anything because he sighed a sigh of relent and gestured to Jacob to continue.

"Alright, I am going to tell you the whole story, from beginning to end okay?" I nodded. Anything else and he would've been dead.

"Alright, so this much you know— you know that there are six vampires, well, now theres seventeen," my jaw dropped, "one is from the Volturi, he was in the guard when the came when you were born. Sam and Paul figured out the scent when they tried to trace it again. You know that each coven has its own kind of smell, right? yeah, well they said it was definitely Italian, Volturi. Now, about the disappearences, they are just too much alike the disappearances when Victoria was making her army. So we're pretty sure that's what the Volturi is doing. They know they can't win with their mind games with Bella's sheild, so they are trying to gather as many young vampires as they can, and try and win by brute force. They are being extremely careful, they know about Alice's visions, that's why she cannot see anything—not coz the werewolves are involved, _Alice_," he added for her benefit, earning him a sarcastic bitch glare "and this is why we are leaving as soon as possible. If we can stop them from gathering an army too large, they should be easy to take down. As far as we know, it's only this lone volturi vampire that's doing all the recruiting. But we're guessing that when the time comes, the Votlturi guard will join them and come and try to fight us."

It all sunk in. but something didn't make sense.

"But why? Why bother building up an army again?" I asked.

Jacob's jaw tightened, as if he was in pain, and it looked like there was a raging battle going on behind his eyes. He wasn't shaking, that was always a good sign, but his hands were tightly clenched in fists.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly, taking a step forward towards him.

"They are coming after you, Ness," Embry said quietly, his hand on his brother's back, trying to calm him down.

_What? _What? But it couldn't be. They'd already used that as an excuse for a battle before, and they had been proven wrong. They couldn't—but then my logical and rational mind took over. Of course they wanted me. I was a novelty. I was unlike among the unlike. They wanted me, more than they wanted Edward. And Alice. And my whole family was putting themselves in the way of the Volturi, again, for my life. They were going to die, because of me.

"Nessie, we are not going to die," my father said exasperatedly, reading my mind once again.

Everyone else, except Jake, groaned. "Nessie, your told that killers are coming after you, and your first thought is that we're going to die. Shouldn't you be like, you know, scared?" emmets sarcasm was left unacknowledged in my brain.

"How do you know that you're not going to die? There's like sixteen blood crazed vampires, stronger and faster than you, and one trained and skilled killer Volturi against seven vegetarians and ten wolves that can die easier than I can. It may be even in numbers but—"

"Ness, listen to yourself. It want even be a proper fight, they'll be too easy to do over. Remember last time? We won easy, and we were outnumbered then. We have even numbers now. What does that tell you?" Embry was trying to console me, but it sure as hell wasn't working.

"It tells me that your luck is bound to run out sometime—"

I was interrupted by Jacob, who seemed to have gotten over whatever anger that had overcome him. "Well then, what do you propose we do? just stand by, and let an army of twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, a hundred perhaps? Get together and attack and kill you? Or else attack and take you and then keep you hostage, while they manipulate us with threats to kill you? Yeah that sounds like a bright happy little plan. Either way, we're going to have to fight them. Once they gain the numbers they want, they're going to launch an attack on us, then we'll be outnumbered about one to fifty, and Bella can't help us, and your right, whats seven vegetarian vampires and ten _useless_ werewolves against that kind of number?"

I stared in shock. Jake had never spoken to me like that. Not with that kind of heavy truth and sarcasm coated in the words to make me want to cry. But he was right. I was just thinking completely irrationally and illogically. It would be worse off if we didn't act now. We?

"Well then why cant I help?" I asked.

Growls erupted around the room, accompanied by half a dozen exasperated sighs.

"Renesme, _no you cannot fucking help_," Jake said viciously. He had never sworn at me, and boy, it stung like hell. Why would he swear at me?. And why couldn't I help. It was the least I could do after all, they were the ones putting their lives in danger for me. it didn't seem right that I was safe and warm up here at the house while they were getting their asses kicked by a group of sadistic killers after power.

"Do NOT swear at my daughter, Jacob Black," Bella's sharp voice broke thru my thoughts. "I am this close to slapping you a cross your little mutt face, so don't you dare—"

"Alright, alright, lesson learnt," Jacob seemed to be going through emotions as fast as he went through sandwiches, "I'm sorry Ness. I didn't mean to swear at you," he looked like he really meant it, and I could see that his anger had all but disappeared. His eyes held sincereity and I knew that him swearing at me was a one off and he didn't really mean to. "I'm sorry, but I can't—you have no idea how much I want to _murder _those bloody Volturi for ever wanting to harm you. And then you're not even scared of them when I'm pissing my pants at just the thought of them touching you…" he shook his head, "sorry."

"Apology accepted. But why is it so bad if I come? I can be bait," I said, as the idea popped into my head.

"Now there;s a first," dad muttered.

"What?" I asked confused. Did this mean I could come then?

"No it does not mean you can come. That is absolutely and truly out of the question. I just meant that your mother wanted to be bait as well," he said, giving her sidelong "you crazy woman" glance.

"Mum as bait? Were you crazy? She could have been killed!" the words were out of my mouth before I realised the contradiction.

"Did you just hear yourself, Nessie?" mum said exasperatedly, a smile forming at her lips, "and no, Jake and Edward didn't let me be bait, I was just being a naïve and stupid, just like you are right now, so you might as well drop the bait idea. You'll have as much luck convincing us that as you will convincing us to let you come with us at all."

_Step back._

"So you're just going to abandon me? what if something happens to me here?" I said, trying to hide the whining in my voice that would give away my desperate clutching at the final straws.

"the worst that can happen to you is what? Embry's attitude rubbing off on you and we all come back to hate you? Nah…," Jake said dismissively, "you'll be fine. Anyway, that's why we're leaving Esmé and Embry with you. Nothing's going to happen to you."

_Sigh._

I wasn't going to win this argument. And it looked like the best option was to just accept it, even though it went against m better nature. I give up

Edward chuckled, and threw me a smug look. I growled at him, and I saw Jake shaking his head sympathetically.

Wow…that was a looong chapter. 2400 words. Again, alotta dialogue, but im working on it. Leave a review please! And I'm still open for ideas on how the story shld continue. Also, I have a question. Do u guys want me to switch to Jacob's or someone else's POV when the battle's going on, coz as far as I've planned things, theres gonna be a battle, or do you want just hear a recollection of what happened from Jake?

Thnks.

REVIEW!!! And make me happy.

SKHAMS 4 LYF!!!

S


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. Okay so me not knowing a single thing bout the US is gonna make this story make no sense, so just for now, the Cullens new home (where they are living right now) is in North Dakota. I understnd if that doesn't make any sense, and im verrrry sorry. But I need something to work off so the story can slightly make sense. SORRRRRYYY! I did do a little research but yeah…

I woke up after a sleepless night. You can't blame me, I was about to part with most of my family, for who knows how long. I'd barely gone a day without seeing any of them before. Well, the couples had gone on vacations, occasionally, but at least then, I'd known they were safe. And Jake… I was going to miss him so much. I was so scared. Were they going to just march up to the Volturi and start fighting? These were newborn vampires, and I knew how much stronger they were, full of new blood. And my vampire family weren't nearly as strong or fast as them, they were living of _stupid _deer blood, how the hell was that going to count for anything?

And what if some of the new born vampires had special talents? What if they were prepared for the fight? Surely if the Volturi were preparing an army, then the newborns would have been taught to fight? The odds were against my family. What if one of them died? What if they _all_ died? What if _Jake_ died?

I knew it was irrational, but I felt a deep resentment towards Sam for involving Jake and my family into all this. I knew it was wrong to feel this, and I knew my family _wanted_ to help, but….i was too young to suffer loss.

_God that sounds corny._

I looked at my alarm clock. It showed 5:30. oh, good, I hadn't over slept. Else I wouldn't miss out on saying goodbye. And that would've been just too much.

I decided to shower and get dressed quickly before going downstairs. I needed to shake the stress away. I would show fresh face for them, so they can remember a happy little Nessie before they went. Yep, corny, but meh.

Downstairs was chaotic. Vampires and werewolves were running everywhere and stationed in the oddest of places.

_What the hell was Rosalie doing?_

She was standing on the kitchen bench fiddling with the lights above her head. Okaaaaay.

Alice was…in the cupboard under the stairs??

Grandma was cooking breakfast; Seth, Embry, and Leah were pigging out on eggs, their plates scattered around Rosalie's heels.

Edward and Bella were hunched over a large map on the kitchen table, markers and compasses in hand.

Jasper, Jacob and Emmet were huddled in a corner of the living and I heard snatched of their conversation. From what I picked up, they were discussing tactics. "---at your back---worst possible scenario---would have been taught to do---don't wait---attack."

And from what I could make out, Grandpa Carlisle was flitting between Edward and Bella, and Jake, Jasper and Emmet, and Alice, occasionally checking his watch.

Talk about hectic.

Figuring my best chance to figure out details was joining the wolves eating, I grabbed a plate and served myself a spoonful of eggs and sat down, just as Rosalie jumped down from the bench, landing softly on her feet and dusted of her hands.

"All done," she said, as if fixing the bulb was the most important of his problems. "Oh, morning, sweetie, nice of you to join us at this early hour."

"Hey Rose, what was wrong with the light?" I asked, deciding to go along with her act of nothing big's happening to day.

"Oh, nothing really. I just felt like putting a sunlight bulb in, instead of the yellow one we had before. I thought it might look better…yepp," she said nodding to hierself as if trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do.

Alright, then. I guess people had different ways on dealing with stress.

"Good morning, renesmee darling," grandma said, sliding onto my plate a couple of pieces of bacon.

"Morning, grandma," I repied, digging into my breakfast from nothing better to do. I realised they were all leaving grandma too. And on closer examination, she looked a little worn out, though it was very discreet. She was a vampire after all.

I looked at the werewolves next to me. they looked pretty uptight as well, but it was hard to tell, because all three of three of them wore their "pack faces". That's what I called the calm masks they put on when they were trying to hide something.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked casually, forking another piece of bacon.

"What plan?" Leah grumbled.

"Well, you know—" Leah really wasn't the personable type, but come on, we were all a tad bit wound up. "What time are you guys leaving?" I asked, more specifically, for Leah's sake.

"Soon," she replied.

"Now?" I asked, my heart skipping a few beats.

"What part of soon, did you misinterpret to mean now, squirt?" she carped.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking down, shovelling some eggs into my mouth. They were leaving _soon._ Suddenly remebering something that had occurred to me last time, "hey, what's sam's pack doing?"

Leah looked at me, as if she was deciding weather or not she could be bothered explaining. But Seth came to the rescue and explained instead.

"Alice had a vision yesterday morning," he said in a low voice, and I knew that I wasn't really meant to be in on this, "she saw the seventeen of them returning to Italy," I gasped in shock, and seth nodded his agreement, " so sam's pack, well they're bound to La Push, you know that right, so they can't really chase them across the Pacific, so they can't really be involved."

"So they're not going to fight?" I asked, suddenly wishing, irrationally, that Jake was bound as well.

Seth shook his head. "Does that mean you're going to fight in the water?" I asked and as soon as I said it I knew it sounded stupid. Leah snorted.

"Noh, squirt, we're going to cut them off on land. Hopefully we'll surprise them, and then the battle shall begin." As soon as he mentioned the words battle, he smiled excitedly, and my heart started pounding harder.

"Hey Ness, don't worry okay?" I looked up to see Embry trying to comfort me about my family's soon to be departure.

"I know you're going to miss them, but seriously, you shouldn't _worry_. Especially bout Jake, coz I know you do," pointing his fork at me knowingly, "he's a big boy. He can handle anything that's out there. And that goes to these sparkly rocks as well," he added, now using his fork to point to the vampires in the house, his scrambled eggs, that had previously been skewered by his fork, sent flying so Seth got a face-full of egg.

"Sorry, bro," he said sheepishly, as Seth glared at him, but wasted no time licking the eggs from his face.

_Man I was gonna miss this lot._

_Ewww.._

But at least I had Embry. I was just about to ask Embry why he of all people were staying behind, when I felt cold arms snake around my back.

"Hello Renesmee, honey," mom said.

"Morning, mum," I said, hopping of my stool to give her big hug. I wasn't going to b able to do that to her for a while. Sad.

"Don't forget me, Nessie," dad said, coming up behind us, and I gave him a hug as well.

"So…so are you…all set?" I asked hesitantly. Please say no, even if it only means you stay for a little while longer.

"Ahh…yes," dad answered, though I sensed the unwillingness.

I looked at them forlornly, widening my gaze to look at the wolves at the table and Esmé, who had stopped cooking. How was I supposed to live without my parents? They had been with me my whole life, and I know I sound like a spoilt little brat who never leaves her mother's side, but that's pretty much me. they were going to be in so much danger. They were up against a Volturi and strong, fast newborns, for goodness sakes! They were endangering their lives to save me.

And that's when it finally hit me. _they were after me._ They _wanted_ me. and I was scared. They were building up an army to fight us. To fight my family. Because they _want_ me.

"It's okay, Renesmee," my father said, soothingly, reading my thoughts. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck, comfortingly. And I pulled him closer. My father, was risking his _life_, his _existence_, for me. everyone was. I was on the edge of holding it together and completely losing it and breaking down in tears.

I remembered what I'd thought earlier.

_I would show fresh face for them, so they can remember a happy little Nessie before they went._

"YESS!"

Alice's outburst made everyone jump. I clutched tighter at my dad's arms, and whipped my head around to see Alice, still sitting in the cupbaord, but her eyes blank, mid-vision.

What was she seeing?

**And that is all for this chapter. I originally had this chapter and the next as one, but a strange force compelled me to split them, so yeah. Hope you're enjoying it so far, and as far as I've planned it, the chapter after the next, will be in Jake's POV, which might sound weird, coz I'm a girl…**_**or am i?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo peeps!**

**Kay, so if you read the note in the last chapter, you'd know that this chapter was originally meant to be joined to the last one but for some reason I do not know I split it. ENJOY!!!**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Previously**_

"YESS!"

Alice's outburst made everyone jump. I clutched tighter at my dad's arms, and whipped my head around to see Alice, still sitting in the cupbaord, but her eyes blank, mid-vision.

What was she seeing?

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The house went quiet. Everybody was waiting for Alice to relay her vision.

She blinked, and everyone waited for her to speak.

"Okay let's get going, if we leave in ten minutes, we can cactch them at a weak point," she said, her voice low and fast, but eerily calm. _What? Too soon! Too soon! _My mind shouted.

She half ran to the map in the living room, the one Jake, rose and emmet had been crowding around.

"They _were_ heading back to Italy, the Volturi in command wanted to deposit the newborns he had created so far so they could start some more intense training, I saw that yesterday. No, they were heading back to America, they were halfway across the Pacific when they changed direction. They're coming back. I just saw them changing their mind. Now they're at…they're headed to Nevada. They're…they Volturi commander guy's setting up some sort of camp there, in the mountains. Can we strike there, Jazz?" **(Sorry if there really aren't any mountains in Nevada)**

Jasper was sporting an evil grin. "Perfect," he responded.

Alice closed her eyes again, obvioulsy trying to see something else.

_What _was going on? It was happening so fast.

Her eyes flashed open again, and this time there was an excited grin across her face.

"Yess!" she hissed, "we can cut them off at the mountains. C'mon! We've got to move, quickly! We've_ got_ to get there first."

What? _No._

"Oh, Renesmee," mum whispered, pulling me into a hug, "Please don't worry about us, you're going to go grey, and you're only ten," she added jokingly. I sniffed.

"I love you, momma," I whispered, "please, be careful, and leave the big ones for Emmet," I added, trying to lighten her up a bit.

"You heard her Bella," Emmet said loudly, laughing.

She kissed me on the cheek and said softly, "I love you too, darling."

When she let me go, Dad's cold arms encircled me. He kissed my hair

"I love u, Renesmee," he said, his velvet voice muffled by my bronze curls, "we'll be back b4 you know it okay? And don't you dare worry about us. We'll be fine."

Why was everyone telling me to not worry about myself? How can I not worry about them? They're my family for god's sake.

"I love you, daddy. Please take care. I'll miss you," I whispered softly, into his dark green sweater.

"Miss you too, darling. Be careful."

He broke away, and I said back stubbornly, but with feeling, "_you _be careful."

He simply smiled.

Next I was hugged by all of my aunts and uncles, and Seth and grandpa. Even Leah gave me a quick but warm hug, and said, "take care squirt. I'd hate to run all the way to Nevada, to find out you drowned in the shower." She added a smile for my benefit.

I looked around, to find the one person that had I hadn't said goodbye to yet.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Leah, as she was sill by my side, my voice shaking. He couldn't have just _gone _couldhe? I didn't say bye to him..

"Relax, Renesmee, he just went out to phase so he could tell Sam everything," Leah said, calming me down.

Just then I heard him coming down the hall way.

"Sam knows" he informed whoever was listening, "we're meeting him at the northwestern border. Let's get going."

Several vampires nodded and his words had everyone moving, but he turned and reached out for me.

Oh, Nessie," he sighed, as he pulled me in for a huge bear hug. His warmth engulfed me, and I hugge him tighter, only barley registering to loosen p or I'd crush his bones.

"I'll be missing you as soon as I walked out that door," he said, his eyes said. "And don't worry, Ness, I'm going to take good care of myself. And hey," he said. His tone changing, and his finger lifting my chin up so my eyes locked onto his gorgeous dark ones, "I think we'll be back pretty soon, even within this week, hopefully we'll corner them either tomorrow or the day after, and we'll be back before you know it. how bout that huh?"

My heart was smiling. Less than a week. I could live with that, I guess.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much, and I'm going to shoot someone if you come back in less than perfect condition okay? So don't get hurt. And—thank you," I whispered the last part.

"What for, baby?" he asked, confused.

"For doing this, stupid," I said, "for protecting me, though I'd much rather you'd stay here, but I know you can't." I said wistfully.

"Now how's beging stupid? You don't need to thank me, and you know I'd stay if I could. Sometimes this imprint thing—"

"—can be really annoying?" I finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

I looked at him, at his handsome brown face, and the dark eyes that were sprakling at the prospect of the upcoming fight. I knew he hadn't gotten to fight in a while, ten years in fact, since he's been on the move with us.

"COME _ON _YOU STUPID MUTT!" came Alice's screech from outside, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE, AND I SWEAR IF YOU RUIN THIS I AM GOING TO KICK YOU DOGGY BUTT TO THE MOON!"

"Bye Nessie, I love you. Be safe," and a small but loving peck on the lips was all I got.

He broke away from my embrace and I saw him give Embry a quick pat on the back, and a "catch you later, bro." He gave Esmé a one-armed hug and a quick smile before sprinting to the door where he turned back and shouted out, "I love you Ness!"

I followed him outside, to find them all already packed into the three cars.

I'd thought they were running. But then I saw Emmet loading suitcases into the boots, and realised they flying, with suitcases as props so questons wouldn't be asked.

"GOOD LUCK, EVERYONE!" I shouted. "BE CAREFUL! And I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!"

They all shouted back their love, and within the minute, they zoomed off.

_**Hmmm… So next chap's gonna be our favourite werewolf's (well mine anyway) POV, and something big's gonna happen. Dun dun dun!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yo yo wassup…**_

_**Shudding up**_

_**Yep eleventh chapter, who knew I'd get this far?Aaaaanyways…here you go, and rember—REVIEW!! Please? For me? yeah, that's not gonna work is it? anyway, please leave a review coz I'd relly appreciate it if you let me know what you think**_

Jacob POV

I was driving blondie's black corvette, god it rode so well, and although my heart was pushed to the back of my seat at the speed I driving at to airport, it was still aching at leaving Ness behind.

I nearly jumped out the car and ran back to her when she shouted out she loved us all, with that look of worry and sorrow shadowing her beautiful face. It went against everything I lived for to leave her, let along leave her feeling like that.

Edward's car infront of mine did a sharp right turn and I almost missed the turn; I was too busy wallowing in my thoughts about Ness.

"Watch the road, bow wow," Emmet muttered. I wisely ignored him. Everyone was a bit wound up. Despite the brave face we'd put on for Ness, and despite that I was looking forward to the battle, there was still the chance we'd lose…a member of my family might lose… At least Nessie would be safe for now, and it was more than likely that we'd win the battle, and that meant that nothing would come after Ness, at least for a while.

I knew that while she existed, she was still in danger from others of in her world. They were too darn curious for their own good. Couldn't they just accept that she was different? It's not that big a deal that the damn Volturi have to…have to run _tests _on her.

I shuddered.

I drove for another fifteen minutes when I followed Edward's car into the car park. We all piled out, and each grabbed a suitcase for disguise and half ran half walked to the registration desks.

It took half an hour to board the plane. I had a window seat but even the clouds seemed to form into something that would remind me of Nessie. I swear one looked like her bronze locks.

Edward was sitting next to me, his eyes concentrated on the seat infront of him. I think he was trying to read Alice's mind.

"Edward," I said, quietly, so if he wanted, he could just ignore me.

"What?"

"Anything new?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "All I can tell you is this. The group's going to reach the Nevada mountain range midday tomorrow. We'll get there today afternoon, and track around to the upper east side, and far away from what Alice sees them setting up a camp so they won't be able to smell or hear us. We'll only give them a second to reach their destination, and then we attack."

_Scary plan._

_Too many things could go too wrong._

"I know," Edward sighed, "but that's all we can work from. At least we know the area like the back of our hands, I swear I see maps even when I close my eyes, that's how long I've studied them for these past few days."

"So it's going to be over soon, huh?" I said.

_At least we won't have to leave Nessie for too long._

"Yes. That's true, but I have this strange feeling that it's going to be a while till I see her again. So does Bella, and so does Alice. It's just so strange, it's like she's going to be stolen. You know those times when you keep thinking you've forgotten something? It's like that, it keeps barging into my head, that she's going to be _stolen, _of all things."

_Strange._

_Just for the record, I haven't realy felt anything like that._

"Yes, well…we'll see." He hesitated.

_What?_

He shook his head. "Nothing. Well it is something, but this really isn't the time."

"now that you've brought it up, I'm going to be thinking about it. and if that's what I'm going to be thinking about, I wont be able to focus on kicking Volturi butt, and that means that they're gonna slip thru my defense and kill me, so I suggest you just spit it out." I love being cocky.

He smiled. A small smile, but a smile all the same. I love his smile—not that I'm gay or anything, it just reminds me of Nessie's.

"Well, I was wondering if you still remember that promise I made you keep, something about you always being fully clothed when you were around my daughter?" he looked at me, suspicion dripping of his eyebrows, where they met in the middle of his forehead.

_Damn._

_HEAL THE WORLD! MAKE IT A BETTER PLACE! FOR YOU AND FOR ME AND THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE….._

"Oh, God, mutt, even in your head you sound awful," he groaned, dramatically covering his ears with his hands.

_THERE ARE—PEOPLE DIEING! IF YOU CARE ENOUGH FOR THE LIVING…MAKE A BETTER PLACE FOR YOU AND FOR ME…._

"Okay, okay, I appreciate you hiding your thoughts from me, I guess, because it's pretty obvious now that you have not kept your promise, but all I wanted to say is, I've realised that it was a pretty stupid rule to begin with.

I was shocked.

"Really?" I said, my surprise evident. Edward never, backed out on what he thought was right.

"Well, yes, I mean I don't want to be the one that…that stops you from getting…err…further in your relationship," he said, awkwadly.

"Oh…well, thanks, I think," I said, and just to have some fun, I added, "can't wait to put my liberty to test."

"Oh, please, I'm not stupid," _I disagree, _"I know you didn't exactly stick to my regulations anyway

_MAKE A BETTER PLACE FOR YOU AND FOR MEEE!!!!!!_

_**Yeah, that was pretty boring chapter I guess, but things get thicker next chap, so bear with me ppl. Thnks for the reviews last time, much appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alrighty… twelfth chapter. Enjoy guys!!! And tell me how I'm doing with writing in Jacob's point of view.**_

As soon as we were out of the airport, Nevada, our prop suitcases conveniently disposed of, we walked, slow enough that we didn't seem out of place, but fast enough that we were sure we would reach our destination in time.

The fringe of trees was a welcoming sight.

True, I'm still a human, but I had an animal inside me, bursting to get out at any given moment, and after being in airports, and cars, and planes all morning, it was a comfort to see greenery and_ wilderness_ again.

"Let's run," hissed Jasper, a snide, lopsided grin sported on his face.

I ripped of t-shirt, I wouldn't need it again, but I felt a tad ashamed. Nessie had picked it out for me on one of shopping escapades with Alice. She said she thought it might suit me; it was a green with _"HOT DOG" _printed in white across the front, flames surrounding the words.

I discarded my runners without a second thought; living with Alice for ten years had reassured me that you can always buy another one.

The shorts, I may need, so I quickly joined Leah and Seth behind a clump of bushes and stripped them off.

"Let's do this," Seth whispered, and I caught a glint in his eye, before his body frame shuddered, then shimmered out of shape and morphed into a golden furred dog. He could've passed for a labrador, if only he didn't look so ugly.

_Yeah. Let's do this._

"_STOP!!!"_ A screech echoed through the trees, nearly deafening my sensitive hearing.

_Alice? _What had happened? Shit. WHAT had happened?

"_EVERYBODY, STOP!!!_"

I pulled on my shorts again, and ran back to the Cullens. Leah and Seth followed me, Seth still in wolf form.

Alice was kneeling on the ground, twigs and dirt in her hair, hey eyes squeezed shut and fingers pressed at her temples.

I looked to Edward, see if he had any idea on what Alice was seeing. His golden eyes were wide and he glaring intensley at his little sister.

What was happening? Was it Nessie? Was it the Volturi and the new borns? Did they know we were coming for them. Were they already there? How would they be there already? Then I remembered that Alice's visions were subjective. She could've made a mistake. Shit. What the hell was happening!?

And then Alice's body seemed to relax. Her eyes flashed open, but only to show fear and worry.

"What did you see?" Bella asked in panic.

Alice opened her mouth, to explain, but she interrupted by a huge roar, that had erupted from Edward. Can somebody just _bloody _explain? _Please!?_

They didn't need to even breathe, but both Alice and Edward were taking in huge lungfuls of air.

"Volturi. I was wrong. It was a set up. They wanted me to see them coming here, to Nevada, to get us all away, from Renesmee."

"NO!" I growled. No. they weren't…she was safe. My chest hurt, my heart thumping too fast, and I shivered, my hands quivering, and my muscles straining against their skin, it was almost painful. I shook my head. _Don't phase._

"They never intended to use the army. It was just a tool, to make us believe—"

"ALRIGHT!" I cut her off. I didn't need to know the details. I just needed the facts.

"We have to get Nessie out of there. What _exactly _did you see?" I asked her forcefully.

"I—I saw the Volturi, the one in command of the "army". I saw him, and Jane and Alec. They were followed by a group of…around twenty? Twenty-five? They—they were at—at the house."

I clenched my hands, and heard my knuckles breaking at the force.

"Demetri was with them," Alice finished, softly.

I froze. _Demetri? _He was the tracker. He could find anyone he wanted to. He could get to Nessie.

I roared. She was in danger. _How_ could I let this happen? I was supposed to freaking _fucking _protect her. No.

I had to _do_ something.

I ripped my shorts off, not caring who would see, and in the same motion, phased. I felt the fur erupt from my skin, growing. Fire ripped through my body, every bone and muscle realigned.

Seth's panicked thoughts bombarded me.

_Be quiet Seth. _To which he immediately obeyed.

I searched for Sam's mind, knowing he would be alert.

_Sam. Did you catch all that?_

_Yes. What do you want us to do, Jacob?_

_Run, to Derriby. If the Volturi are there, hold them off, don't let them go North, _a plan was forming in my head, _if they've already left, chase them and stop them from getting any further. Nessie and Embry will be running norht. We won't be far behind. And leave Jared behind. Kim's eight months preganat, he'll want to be there for her. But just do your best to stop them, either chase them southwards or stop them all together._

_Yes, Alpha._

_Good luck. Be careful._

_Same to you and your pack, Jacob._

I phased back.

The Cullens were talking together, discussing what they were going to do, talking at lightning speed.

"Someone give me a phone, I'VE GOT A PLAN," I said loudly, in order to be heard.

Jasper threw me his.

I dialled fast, punching in the numbers as the pressure weighed down heavier than before.

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

God damn it. Pick up the bloody phone.

"Hello?" Esmé's smooth voice finally came thru the other end.

"Esmé, it's Jake, can you give the phone to Embry?" Now was not the time to be polite.

I vaguely heard Edward relaying the plan he had heard in my head to the others.

"Embry!" I heard her calling, panic and worry saturating her voice. "It's Jake, and hurry up for god's sakes!"

"Jake, bro, what's wrong?"

"Listen, you have to get Nessie out of there. Move North, go to Canada, get her out of Derriby as quickly as you can. It was a set up for Alice, they never planned to go to Nevada. They're going to be at Derriby in like two seconds. MOVE! Whatever you do, don't go southwards, that's where they are coming from."

They cannot get to her. they won't, a little voice in the back of my head comforted me, Embry will keep her safe, and Sam's pack is fast, they'll stop them, or at least distract them, so Embry and Ness can get away.

"Okay," I could hear him running "NESSIE!" he called, and I heard her answering, "What is it, Em?"

God, her voice was comforting, even thru a phone.

"So what're my orders? Do I go wolf?"

"Yes, phase, let her ride you or else run with you. Just. God, just keep her safe. Please." Even I could hear the desperation in my quavering voice. I was on the verge of shedding tears.

"Of course I will. Are you all safe? Is anyone hurt?" he said, the worry clearly audible in his voice.

"Yes. We haven't seen any sign of the leeches yet, but they could be at Derriby any second, so hurry up and _leave,_" geez since when was I such a bitch?

"Okay, Jake, good luck."

"Bye brother. Keep a cell with you. Keep safe, and good luck."

I cut of the call and tossed it back to Jasper.

"Let's go. Let's run." I said, getting ready to phase again, when Carlise stepped forward.

"We can't Jacob. It's the middle of the day, and if we're going to get to North Dakota, Derriby, we'll have to run through where humans will see us. We have to fly or drive."

I breathed through my nose, deep, slow and long.

_Calm._

I was driving again, my foot on the floor, my fingers moulding grip hold in the steering wheel.

Three stolen cars, some of them not even American. Guess we were lucky in some way, that the cars were pretty fast. Or the fastest we could get our hands on.

I couldn't get there fast enough. Where was Nessie now? Was she still running? She'll get tired soon, she's still part human, it's been an hour since I called Embry. Was Esmé running with them? We should've left someone else with them. How could I have been stupid. Leaving her so vulnerable in protection.

Had the Volturi caught up with them yet? Was Sam fighting? How can six wolves hold of thirty vampires? Alec and Jane? Was my pack paralyzed? Were they writhing in pain? Was Nessie in pain?

My heart was breaking. I should be with her, not Embry. I was the one meat to be protecting her.

How can Nessie and Emrby and Esmé get away? Demetri was surely after them.

I sped thru a red light.

The one-77 was fast, but right now I just wanted run. I could get to Ness in half the time. It _pained_ me to be away from her, let alone at a time like this.

I was a useless imprint.

I can't even look after my soulmate, the first time she's in danger.

I sighed furiously, and took a deep breath. Jasper was sitting in the front passenger seat, and now I saw him turning to face me.

"Jacob, you have got to calm down," he said in a monotone. "you won't be able to think straight if you go on like this. Calm down, and just stop at the red lights okay? It's going to be easier, if we don't get into a crash and have to pretend to be dead."

I nodded.

He was right, but how the hell was I supposed to calm down? Nessie could be dead for all I knew, and that thought, nearly had my body convulsing.

_She can't be dead. _She's not dead. _She could be. _She's not. _I want to die. _No you don't, you want to save Nessie. _I want to see her. _You will. Soon.

"Jacob, it's going to be fine. She's probably running with Emrby and Esmé now, Al didn't see when they would get to the house, but this morning, they were in the Pacific. Calm down. You're not even giving when I'm trying to send you calm emotions. Just relax."

I took in another deep breath, drawing in enough air to make any other pair of lungs explode.

The porche infront suddenly skid to a halt, and I slammed my foot on the brake, but even before that, I knew the rear of the porche was a gonna.

The airbag got shoved in my face and I swore at it.

i tore at the bag, and soon it was reduced to shreds in my hands. I opened the door, and Jasper and Leah soon followed.

"WHY DID WE FUCKING STOP?!" I yelled. "WE HAVE NO _TIME _TO STOP! IT'S GOING TO TAKE 6HRS AS IT IS—"

"Shut up right now, Jacob," Carlisle told me sternly. "These woods go to North Dakota. Rose saw when she was planning. Let's go."

_**Ahhhh, I'm going to stop here, bc I have to go eat dinner. Tell me if this chapter worked out. I am so sorry if I got the location and stuph wrong. I just realised the Nevada is like mainly desert right? ma bad. Apologies. Umm...yer about the cars, well, one of my besties loves cars, so my thnks go out to her. I would;ve prolly written some shit bout ford falcons without her help =D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Elllllllooooo!**_

_**Chapter 13.**_

_**Enjoy, and please leave a review!!!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Previously:_

"WHY DID WE FUCKING STOP?!" I yelled. "WE HAVE NO _TIME _TO STOP! IT'S GOING TO TAKE 6HRS AS IT IS—"

"Shut up right now, Jacob," Carlisle told me sternly. "These woods go to North Dakota. Rose saw it when she was planning. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Going wolf was second nature to me, and feeling the dirt beneath my feet, knowing I was trying, kept me sane while I rotted away with worry.

I was faster than most wolves, stronger and more aggressive. I had wolf blood in my veins from both my mother and father. Only Leah and Edward could keep up with me, and right now, I didn't give a damn about who I was leaving behind. I just wanted, needed, to get to Nessie as fast as I could, the fact that I might be too late, I did not let enter my mind.

The minute I phased, I looked for Embry.

_Embry. Embry!_

_Right here Jake. What's happening your end?_

_We're coming. Where's Nessie? Is she running with you?_

_Yes. _And he turned his head, so I could see both Esmé and Nessie, running beside him. I could see her thru his eyes, her bronze curls flying in the wind as she ran through it, and a determine set of lips. It looked like she had been crying, but at least she was safe. I sighed in relief. She was still safe. Thank god.

_Are they after you?_ I asked him.

_No. not as far as I can tell. _

Good, breathing another sigh of relief, and thanking god again.

_Sam, _I called, _you there yet, Sam?_

_We'll be there in five. I can't smell them though. Where are you?_

_An hour away_ I reported. This was good. No sign of the Volturi. Yet.

"Jacob!" Edward called my attention, and I barked in response. He was running beside me; Leah was in front. Even at a time like this, I was impressed at his speed. "Should you send another wolf after Nessie, Esmé, and Embry?" he said.

_Maybe?_ I thought to him, not sure if that was the best idea. _What if the Volturi attack before we get there. That'll mean one less wolf, and if they get thru Sam's defense, two wolves and one vampire isn't going to help Nessie._

"you're right," he said, "you are the alpha after all. It's your decision."

I ran in silence, the thick greenery whizzing past like I was on a roller coaster.

I heard Seth's pounding paws, about half a kilometer behind, and the Cullens' feet lightly pattering the ground as they ran full out, just behind Seth.

_Jacob! _I heard Sam calling me.

_Jake, we're there. There is absolutely no sign of them. What do you want us to do?_

I though for a while. Should I set them to go look for the Volturi? No, that would be stupid. But what if the Volturi sensed the wolves at the house, and somehow picked up nessie's scent running north and steered clear from the house. That way we wouldn't know what they were doing until—

"Jacob, Alice had a vision," Edward's voice cut in through my reasoning, "she saw them at the house, searching it, then it disppeared. It's blurry, because they're trying to hide it from her, not like before when they wanted her to see them, but it's pretty certain that's what's going to happen."

_Got it _I told Edward.

_Sam, get away from the house. Try to get away from the house as far as you can so that they won't be aware that you're there, but close enough that you should still smell them when they come. Alice sees them at the house, but then the vision disappears, meaning either they all die, which is unlikely, or wolves become involved._

_Right. _Then I heard him relaying my orders to Paul, Colin, Brady and Quil. He had not brought Jared along, under my suggestion. That would've been cruel, Jared and Kim couldn't have lived with being apart; Kim was due any day now.

The way things are looking, its going to be a close battle…if we're lucky. If we're not, then there was a high chance that we might lose. If kim lost Jared, especially as she's pregnant, it would be even worse.

Right now, I was glad I was in my wolf form. I could see everything that I wanted to see. I could see Nessie, through Embry, and I could keep tabs on what was happening at Derriby thru Sam.

But it would still be an hour until I reached Derriby. Alice had said that the Volturi had still been in the ocean this morning, and if they are heading straight for Derriby, still thinking that all of us are in Nevada, they shouldn't be too far behind us.

But the important thing was to get there before they did, so we can take them down at the house.

I saw the familiar surroundings of Derriby woods, and it fealt like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders.

There was no sign of the Volturi, and Embry swore no one was pursuing him, nessie and Esmé.

I caught the lingering scent of Sam and his pack.

My hopes began to raise again. We had the element of surprise. We had Bella as a sheild, and they weren't using the newborns, so they didn't have the advantage of speed and strength. Alec and Jane were usless with Bella on our side.

We had nine werewolves, or shapeshifters as we are rightfully named, and seven vampires that had faced this kind of thing before.

The only problem that I could think of that would endager Nessie would be Demetri. If he managed to escape our defense and track after Ness and Emrby and Esmé…they wouldn't be safe.

_Sam! How are you holding up?_

_We've surrounded the house, North, East and south. You said that Alice saw them coming straight from the ocean, that means they'll hit the house at west. We're about three k's away, all around he house. Are you going to join us?_

I consulted Edward before I made that decision.

_Edward, Sam's surrounded the house with a radius of three kilometers. Are we going to join the ambush?_

"I think so, but since there is back up now, do you think we should send someone after Renesmee?" he asked, neatly dodging a hanging branch as he ran.

I'd already decided on that. _Yeah, I going. Please, Edward. I have to see her. I can't just stay for the fight, when I know my imrpint is running without me._

Edward nodded. "I wasn't going to disagree, Jacob, I already knew you would want to go after her. but I need to go to the house, I've got id's and passports for you and nessie. This is Alice's plan by the way, she wants you to run deep into Canada, with Nessie. There's no sign of the Volturi yet, so if you want, you can tell Esmé, Renesmee and Embry to stop while you catch up with them. Then you can go with her, while Esmé and Embry join the fight."

_Can I keep Embry?_

He looked at me questioningly, but didn't press on it, "I don't see why not, just send Esmé down then."

_Esmé fighting? Is that a good idea?_ I t wasn't that I thought she was incapable, it just scared me a bit. Esme had been almost like a second mother to and she didn't look like the type to fight.

"It's up to her. Vampires aren't bonded the way your pack is to fight, she can choose."

_Okay._

_Embry! Sam! And seth and leah too, listen up._

They all confirmed their attention.

_How far into canada are you, Em?_

_We're going to pass Hudson's Bay in ten._

_Okay, stop at the border of Manitoba and Nunavut, _thank god Sam insisted we all learn the continent by heart. _I will join you there in around forty minutes. Embry, when I get there, you come to Derriby and join the fight, got that?_

_Got it._

_But any sign of anyone pursuing you, you keep running okay?_

_Yes, boss._

_Alright, Sam, _I said, turning my attention to him, _I need your help. Tell me which wolf is at which point._

_I'm at South, Colin and Quil are East and Paul and Brady are at North._

_Edward, did you get all that?_

He nodded.

_Can you assign the cullens to those points as well? Or did you have another plan?_

"No, Bella's got everyone under sheild except you and Alice, including Sam, so his pack's safe as well. Emmet and Carlisle will join Colin a and Quil, myself and Bella will join Paul and Brady at north, and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper will join Sam. When Esmé gets back, if she does before the Volturi do, she can join Paul and Brady.

_You lot got what Edward said?_

_Yes._

_Yepp._

_Yes._

_Okay, Leah, you go east with Emmet and Carlisle and join Colin and Quil, Seth, you join with Edward, Bella, Paul and Brady, _remembering how well seth had worked with Edward last time.

_Okay, so Alice sees them going into the house and the vision disappears, but chances are, the Sams packs scent is already all around the house, coz they checked up on it before, right? if you see any hint of hesitation b4 they go into the house, you attack. That's the plan right Edward._

"Yes," he answered, and I saw his lips set into a firm determined line.

_Alright, if they continue into the house, don't give them a second b4 you run and attack. Leah, Seth, I'm sorry, I wont be fighting with you, I _have _to be with Nessie—._

_It's okay, Jake, we understand, _Seth said.

_I feel like I'm letting you d—_

_Dude, we understand. I would've done the same, _came Leah's surprising condolence.

_But, I'm Alpha, I _should _be fighting wih you, you know, doing my best for the pack, but please understand, I just can't _not_ be with her—_

_We _do _understand._

_Thanks guys. _

As Edward, Leah and I, hurdled an overgrown ivy bush, we caught sight of a huge black wolf. 

Sam phased back in a moment, pulling on his shorts. We drew to a stop in front of him, and I hurried behind a tree to phase.

It was half a minute before the other wolves and cullens joined us. Seth and Leah stayed in their wolf forms.

"Don't waste time explaining, we heard everything," Alice said, before anyone could even open their mouths.

I studied the faces of the vampires that I had grown to know, and love. I looked at Bella, how without her, I wouldn't have known this life. I looked at Edward, the sole person I hated with my life, and had become like a father and brother to me. I knew in that second, that I would die, if anyone of them died, even Rosalie, because no matter what I did or said, she was my sister too.

I snapped out of it.

"Edward, you said something about passports?" I asked him, quickly.

"Yes, but my scent is going to give it away that I'm here," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" Bella said, quietly, and timidly, "Edward, I've got them here." She pulled a small bag from under her black cardigan, and handed it to me.

I looked at her astounded, as did everyone else.

She looked at her feet, "I just had a feeling something was going to wrong."

"Alright, everyone, you know where to go. Jake, Alice will be in touch with you, keep this cell with you." He handed his to me, and I nodded.

"Um..good luck, guys. Really. I'd…I'd stay and fight, you know that, but I can't—"

"It's alright, Jake, go look after our daughter," Bella said softly. I knew how much she wanted to come with me, but she knew that she was needed here, to keep the Volturi from getting to Nessie in the first place.

"Good luck. Be careful, and Leah," I said, sharply turning to her, hating to bring it up but I had to, "just…just don't attack them to…you know, prove yourslef. You've proven yourself enough." She growled.

A chorus of "good luck, Jake," and a bark from both leah and seth later, I phased, cell phone and passport tied to my leg, heading north as fast as I could.

I fealt Sam phasing back as I passed him, and I wished him a final all the best.

The way I saw it, we would need all the best in the world to get through this one successfully.

_**And that is it! for now I mean. Tell me if you liked it, hated it…any suggestions?? Constructive criticism is welcome : )**_

_**Byess**_

_**skhamslover**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wassup guys. This chapter is in Nessie's POV. It basically continues after she says bye to her family. Here ya go, and—wait for it—don't forget to leave a review!!**_

_**I just realised I've never set up a disclaimer so : I don't own Twilight(Twilight saga) nor it's characters nor plot nor story line.**_

_**And sorry for the long wait. I just started at anew school and I wanted to set a good impression by getting all ma hwk done. But now im turning REBEL! Nah, im jking. I just found some time to write, and yeah : )**_

_Previously: _

"Bye Nessie, I love you. Be safe," and a small but loving peck on the lips was all I got.

He broke away from my embrace and I saw him give Embry a quick pat on the back, and a "catch you later, bro." He gave Esmé a one-armed hug and a quick smile before sprinting to the door where he turned back and shouted out, "I love you Ness!"

I followed him outside, to find them all already packed into the three cars.

I'd thought they were running. But then I saw Emmet loading suitcases into the boots, and realised they flying, with suitcases as props so questons wouldn't be asked.

"GOOD LUCK, EVERYONE!" I shouted. "BE CAREFUL! And I LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!"

They all shouted back their love, and within the minute, they zoomed off.

I was huddled up on the couch, my legs pulled up and my chin resting on my knees. The television was switched on, showing a woman rolling in money and trying to seduce herself, but the images barely registered in my mind. It was already crowded with worry and remorse.

It was entirely my fault and I couldn't even do anything. I'd never felt more useless in my life. I should be on the plane to Nevada with them. They were fighting for my life, didn't it make sense that I should be fighting for my life as well?

It was wrong that they were in danger and I was safe at home.

A group of bloody seventeen newborns were after my family. Sure they were evenly matched, but how much stronger, and faster were these bloody vampires compared to my family of animal blood drinking vampires?

I knew because they didn't drink human blood, my family was a lot weaker than your average normal vampire, and here they were going up against _seventeen _of them.

And the wolves. I knew they were fast and strong, but it's been along time since they've had any real fight.

I couldn't lose Jake.

I couldn't live without Jake in my life, it was like the prospect of surviving without a sun. Without water, food. Without air.

He couldn't die.

"Hey Nessie," a voice broke into my thoughts.

"Hey, what's up, Embry?" I said, coming out of my reverie, as he joined me on the couch.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd interrupt your train of self-blaming and remorseful thoughts," lifting a knowing eye-brow at me.

I sighed.

"How can I not blame myself, Embry? If they die, it'll be on me, I can't live with that, I _won't _live with that."

"Nessie, nessie, nessie," he began, "first of all, you should know that your family is more than skilled in this kind of thing, by which I mean fighting newborns and Volturi. Chances are, none of them _will _get hurt. Unlike the "opposing team" your family looks out for each other, if they see another in danger, they'll step in to help. Newborns, nor the Volturi, think like that.

"Secondly, you should know that every single vampire and werewolf there, have _chosen_ to be there. Esmé and my self would be there too, if not for the fact that we volunteered to stay behind in case something went wrong here."

This perked my interest a bit.

"Really, Embry?" I said incredulously, "you actually volunteered not to go and fight?"

"Yeah, well someone had to do it." he said shrugging.

I frowned. "But, like no offense or anything, Embry, but why couldn't Jake stay?"

He laughed. "you're so cute, Nessie. Jake can't. he's Alpha. He has to fight with his pack."

I sighed, again. Jacob was fighting. He was—

"But, if you were in danger, he;d be protecting you," Embry continued.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Basically, you come before pack, so if both you and the pack were in danger, he'd be with you. He'd have no choice, not that he wouldn't want to be with you," he said.

Great, that made me feel so much better. I guess I was glad that I knew Jacob would always be there to protect me, but what if the pack needed him?

"Here, let's watch a movie, get your mind of things, shall we?" he said perkily.

"Sure, sure," I said, dismissively.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We were half way through Madagascar 2, when we heard Esmé calling Embry for the phone.

"Embry! It's Jake, and hurry up for god's sakes!" she sounded panicked.

_Oh no._

_What had happened?_

_Oh My God, were they okay?_

"Jake bro, what's up?" Embry answered, and I tried to listen to what was being said on the other side of the line but by damned half human hearing restricted me.

"Okay," Embry said into the phone before running to my side shouting my name and grabbing my arm.

"What is it Em?" I said, scared.

He ignored me.

"So what are my orders? Do I go wolf?" he talked into the phone. He listened for a minute then said, "of course I will. Is everyone safe? Is anyone hurt?"

I strained my ears but couldn't hear anything, all I could determine was that Jake was speaking low and fast._ Oh my god, someone please tell me they're okay._

He hung up the phone and the second I did, I bombarded him with questions.

"Embry! What did he say? What is going _on? _Are they safe? Is anyone hurt? What did you mean, do I go wolf? What's going on?"

"Embry?" Esmé's cool voice was a contrast to mine.

"Okay, stay calm," he told himself and took in a deep breath.

"okay, come on," he said, grabbing mine and Esmé's arms, he ran to the back door.

"We have to go, the Volturi are coming."

They're coming here? Did that mean they had already gotten past my family. Oh, my god, was my family dead?

"Let's go, run."

With that he ran into the woods, behind our house, and reappeared as a large grey wolf.

I couldn't breathe. Were they hurt? Were they _dead?_

In my head I saw fires, and smoke, my beautiful family left to burn into ashes. Tears suddenly started dribbling down my face, and I sniffed trying to hold them in. my heart hurt, I couldn't lose my family.

Embry barked, gaining my attention, and when he saw my tear stained face, he breathed out a sigh. He ran back into the trees and came back in human form.

"Nessie," he said, his voice close to exasperation, "they're not hurt. They're fine. They haven't even seen, nor smelt, nor sensed, nor heard, any sign of the Voturi. Alice had a vision. They're going to be at the house any minute, so please stop crying, and _run_," he pleaded.

I nodded, trying to get it back together. _They were safe._ Jake was safe.

And then I ran, it finally hitting me that _I_ wasn't safe.

I was scared of the Volturi, that was for sure. They had starred in my worst nightmares since i remember them in that clearing, clad in dark cloaks, and the fog shimmering around them, the snow and cold making it seem even more surreal.

Esmé was running beside me, and I saw Embry in front, his paws pounding at the ground, running as fast as he could. I increased my speed, the trees now whizzing past, and Esmé followed pursuit, I guess not willing to leave my side.

What was happening back with my family? Embry said that Alice saw them at the house. But just this morning, and it seemed so far away, the wolves had told me that the Volturi were half way across the Pacific. Why would they suddenly change course? Did they know that—Oh my god. Had they somehow known that my family were after them? But how? And if they didn't, why else would they change path?

My mind was buzzing with questions, and even more and more popped into my head.

If they changed path to go to Nevada, then why did they change path _again_ to come here? They most definetly, _must _know what my family is doing. Why else would they come here to attack, if they hadn't known that my whole family was here, ready to defend me?

How?

The questions were making my head hurt, so I decided to stop trying to figure it out, and delve in the fact that my family was safe. For now.

If the Volturi were coming here, that meant my family was going to be at the house, soon. So why am I running away?

"Esmé," I said, barely short of breath. Stupid human side of me.

"What is it, hunny?" she said, while dodging a large boulder.

"I—Why are we running away, if the others are going to be here soon?"

"From what Embry told us, there is a possibility that the Volturi may get to Derriby before them. If the Volturi do get there first, then myself and Embry isn't going to be enough to protect you."

_Ohhh._

That meant they were going to fight, either way. They might still end up getting hurt.

_Stop! _I yelled to myself. I shouldn't…I should be concentrating on getting away. I should be alert, and thoughts like that would cloud my focus.

I took a deep breath, feeling the cold air go thru my system, and let it out, running though the white cloud of fog I let out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We'd been running for who knows how long, and my human side if me was yearning for rest. I knew, from past experiences, such as racing Jake across America, I could go on, if I just ignored the tiring of my muscles.

I just felt tired, I wasn't really.

And knowing that I may have a possible army of Volturi who craved my blood, on my heels, kept me going anyway.

Embry kept checking me, turning his head slightly, to slide his eyes my way. What was I now? Completely hopeless? Geez, I can run without injuring myself you know. To prove myself, I neatly jumped over a fallen tree branch.

I was sure we were in Canada now. We'd been running north, following the trees and whatever woods these were, for more than a couple hours.

Esmé had tried making conversation with me, probably trying to get my mind of things, but I was less than willing to let my mind wander from the danger my family were wither getting into or already in, plus I had begun to lose my breath.

Suddenly, Embry slowed, his fast-paced running I had barely been keeping up with, now a slow jog. I slowed too, the trees and bushes around me now no longer whizzing past.

"What is it Embry?" Esmé said, sniffing and looking around, alert of any danger.

He shook his head, still jogging, or whatever you call a wolf running slowly.

Then suddenly he stopped. I skid to a halt as well, my lost breath catching up.

"What's happening, Embry? Are we safe?" _Or are they right behind us? Are we going to fight? _

He shook his head again, weather in answer to my question or to just clear his thoughts, I wasn't sure.

Please, someone, just tell me what is going on. someone tell me what's going on with my family back in the US.

Embry suddenly dashed behind a clump of bushes, and the air around me moved, a body changing form.

Embry came out, clad in a pair of grey cut offs.

"Embry, _please _tell us what is going on!" Esmé launched at him before I could even open my mouth.

"I will tell you everything, I promise. Let's just get of this course first," he gestured to the way we had run and the way we would have kept running had we not stopped.

Esmé and I hurried to follow him, off the course, as he put it.

We walked for another fifteen minutes, my patience running dangerously low. We stopped at a big oak, it's trunk massive and Emrby, his pack face on, positioned himself there, as if he were a guard.

"Okay, now please explain." I said, as stern as I could.

"Right. first of all, they're all safe. There is absolutely no sign of the Volturi at all. Yet. Jake is on his way here—" my heart jumped. I was going to see my Jacob soon. "The others have surrounded the house; Alice had a vision, and they're hoping to ambush the Volturi."

"When?" Grandma Esmé said, softly, scared as much as I was

"We don't know. We don't know if they're hurrying here, or stopping on the way or anything. all we know is that they will reach the house eventually, and Nessie has to be faraway when they do. It was all part of their plan that the wolves found the unusual scents in La Push, and it was all part of their plan that Alice would see them creating an army of new borns. They wanted us to go to Nevada, to get us away from Derriby, leaving Nessie more vulnerable, so they could come and get her without the Cullens protecting her. But then their thoughts leaked and Alice picked up on it. They're going to Derriby thinking they wont have to fight anyone and they can just steal Nessie. Boy, are they in for a surprise. Esmé, do you want to stay here, or do you want to go back and fight?"

Grandma looked at me, as if asking me if I wanted her to stay. I didn't really mind, I knew as long as Jake was there, I'd be plenty safe, so I shrugged.

"I'll go back," she said certainly.

"Okay, I'm going to be here with Jake, and the plan is to get as deep into Canada as we can. Jake's got passports for you and him," he said to me, "so if it comes to leaving the country, you're all set."

_Leaving the country?_

Would it really come to that? Would they get past my family? Would they _kill_ my family?

The image of fires entered my head again, my beautiful family gone, destroyed into ashes.

"What else, what else?" Embry muttered, trying to remember what more there was to tell us.

"Oh yeah, Sam's pack is there as well, they started running to Derriby as soon as Jacob told them of the vision…And that's pretty much all you need to know. Any questions?" he said, his pack face still on, and I didn't like seeing Embry like this.

"When will Jacob get here?" I asked.

"Soon, he's faster than normal wolves, and he's not running with a half-vampire slowing him down either," he said. I didn't know if the words were meant to be hurtful or if he was just joking. I couldn't read anything on his face because of the stupid calm façade he had put on.

And why did people keep saying soon, or later? Why can't they give me, oh I dunno, perhaps time in hours?

"Okay, I think we should all relax," grandma Esmé said, suddenly determined to make us relax. "Renesmee, you must be tired, do you want to lie down?"

I may be tired, but there was no way I was going to sleep. So I shook my head.

Esmé sighed. "Too bad I ddnt bring anything to eat. We left in such a hurry, I didn't have time to think—" She sighed again.

"it's okay grandma," I said. She didn't need to worry about my hunger as well.

I set myself down on the ground, leaning against it, and waited for my Jacob to come.

_**Okay, so this chapter didn't really turn out that well. Sorry. Ummmmm….That's it till next time. **_

_**Byesss.**_

_**Oh and please leave review. Thnks to everyone who did last time. I'd really appreciate it if you shared your thoughts bout this story with me**_

__**D**


	15. Chapter 15

I felt something warm nudging at my cheek.

I grumbled. Let me sleep. And then I snapped out of it, opening my eyes in an instant as I remembered what was going on and where I was.

Jacob's face was centimeters away from mine, his eyes wide, and his lips grew into a wide smile when he saw I was awake.

I can't believe I fell asleep.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Jacob said, leaning back so he was out of my face.

_Come back!_

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the fogginess. We were still under the big oak tree, and Jake was here now.

"How is everyone?" I asked urgently. _Please tell me they're okay._

"They are fine, Nessie," Jacob said, "No sign of the Volturi, yet. And even when they do appear, they've got your mom's shield, and Edward can hear all of their tactics and such. It'll be a cinch to win. Esme just left two second ago, when I got here."

Mom, and dad. They were both fighting._ But it'll be a cinch._ They won't get hurt. Jacob wouldn't be here if they were in danger. Right?

I smiled. Jake was here. With me. He was safe, and suddenly I knew, that as long as I was with him, I'd be home.

I leaped up, from where I was lying on a bed of fallen leaves and hugged him, burying my face in his hair. I was glad he was here, and for those few minutes, I forgot why I was here, running away, because even though I'd seen Jacob just this morning, the worry and fear for his and everyone else's lives had prolonged the hours to make it seem like days.

"That looks _so_ weird."

I looked up from Jacob's hair to stare at Embry, who was leaning against the oak, his pack face vanished, to be replaced with one of hysterical amusement.

"What?" I said, looking at Jake, and to my surprise he looked pretty amused too.

"It's a bit of change," jake said, as if it explained everything.

"What's a bit of change?"

"Well, it's usually your boyfriend here that towers over you when you two…ahh…get intimately close," Embry said, smirking.

I blinked.

And then I looked at Jacob, who was still kneeling on the ground, from where he had been nudging me awake, and I was standing, my arms wrapped around his neck, his head only reaching my…chest.

I blushed, at the fact that I had just squashed his face into my breast.

"Okay, Em, stop it," Jacob said, standing up and holding my hand comfortingly, "stop embarrassing her. We should get going anyway."

Thanks, Jake, I told him, through my hand in his.

"Anything for you, Ness," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay, okay," Embry protested, "enough of your lovey dovey. I might have an empty stomach, but that doesn't mean I wont find a way to throw up."

"That was lame," I informed him.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Okay, so Ness, do you want to ride me? You must be tired after running that far," Jacob said turning to me.

"Sure as hell she wants to ride you, mate," Embry muttered, before Jacob's fist swung out, fast as lightning and next thing I knew, Embry was rubbing his jaw, swearing at Jacob.

"Back to business," he said glaring at Embry, "Ness, what do you say?"

I was blushing, after finally realising the unintentional innuendo Embry had picked up before me.

"Umm…yeah, I'll ride—," I hesitated and backtracked, "I mean, yeah I am kinda tired…"

Jacob nodded, and I could see a slight redness in his cheeks.

"C'mon," he mumbled to Embry and the two of them disappeared behind the oak. I heard clothes being stripped of, and air moving as two bodies grew larger and transformed, and then two huge wolves padded back out from behind it.

I jumped up on the russet red wolf's back, leaning low so I was rested in his fur.

After a bark from Jacob, the two of them started running. I barely felt a jostle as Jake ran, jumping and dodging

I closed my eyes, and if it wasn't for the wind's fingers raking through my hair, I wouldn't have known I was moving at all.

I couldn't believe how things had changed so quickly. It was only a little more than a week ago that Jake had told me of his and mom's past. It was only a little more than a week ago that I had realised I was perfectly happy and content with the wonderful life I had.

Then Jacob had come back with the news that had put everyone's lives in danger. I remembered how I had regretted that Jake and my family had become involved with the situation, but now I knew that if we had remained oblivious, everything would have become even more serious.

The rest of my family were back in Derriby. I could picture them scattered around the house, waiting for the Volturi to arrive. Jacob had said that it would be cinch to beat them. That we had mom's shield, and dad's insight into their heads.

At least they wouldn't be fighting new borns. Embry had said it was twenty volturi, not new borns. At least the Volturi no longer had the upper hand.

And at least jaocb wasn't fighting them. He was here. With me. And I felt completely safe.

_**Bughghgh. This soo did not turn out right. I'm really sorry. I wanna keep undating but school work's getting to me. I hate LOTE!!!! Aghgh. I will try to make this story better, I promise. I'm sorry for making you read this crap **_

_**Till the next update, **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**skhamslover**_


End file.
